Riding In Cars With Girls
by aerhead
Summary: Alex’ rival for years, Kevin Volchock, is back after being in jail for a year and wants respect as a street racer, will do anything to get it. Kevin teams up with Ryan. Finds out Alex and Marissa are on the rocks. Can the two work out their issues befo
1. Prologue

**Setting **– Los Angeles, CA

**Plot** – Alex' rival for years, Kevin Volchock, is back after being in jail for a year and wants respect as a street racer, will do anything to get it. Kevin teams up with Ryan. Finds out Alex and Marissa are on the rocks. Can the two work out their issues before something major happens?

**Marissa Cooper** – Raised by a street racer himself, Jimmy Cooper, Marissa Cooper is a 24 year old woman with long dirty blonde hair and dark brown lowlights. Owns _Flying Coop_—a car parts distribution & retail store for local repair shops and street racers. Mostly a hard ass, her soft spot is the blonde bombshell she is dating. Very secure in her relationship with Alex, she doesn't let anything stand in her way but she hates the girls' ex girlfriend Jodie.

**Alex Kelly** – Also raised by parents of the same hobby as Marissa's father, Alex is a 26 year old tomboy with long blonde hair with red & black chunks that builds her own cars. Owns _Kelly Services_—a car garage where she builds her cars, and teaches Marissa more about them. Building her own cars, she illegally street races and is the most respected street racer of Los Angeles, CA. Her passion for her girlfriend goes far, to the lengths of killing for her. Easily jealous and protective of Marissa, she is still scared of marriage and the commitment of it.

**Malex** – Met at first at a gathering with mutual friends but became more acquainted when Marissa brought car in to be serviced at _Kelly Services_. Quickly forming a relationship that began as friends and soon turned into more, they have survived many ups & downs. Not one to be bothered by laws just like her girlfriend, breaking them just as much as she does, Marissa provides Alex with parts and smuggles in other necessities for her to build street racing cars to make them better and make her the best street racer in Los Angeles.

**Disclaimer** – Obviously I own nothing or no one except the general idea. You will see reference to a character or two from The Fast & The Furious, one of my inspirations in writing this. So don't sue me! Please?

**PROLOGUE**

Alex moaned as she collapsed onto the dirty blonde haired woman below her.

"Oh my God," the girl whimpered, still trying to get her breath from their most recent activity.

Alex couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her lips and she pulled her head from the girls' neck, "better than him?"

The younger of the two nodded her head with a sly grin, "but I think you already knew that."

Alex smiled smugly, "well you know, just had to check."

The other girl laughed lightly before she leaned up to capture Alex' kiss-swollen lips. Alex moaned as their tongues met in the briefest encounter.

"God, you're so good at that," the older blonde spoke breathlessly as they pulled away.

Her lover only smiled, "am I better than Jodie?"

Alex grinned, "she hasn't gotten me off in awhile, baby."

Now it was the other girl's turn to be smug, she grinned and kissed Alex once more, this time just a peck on the lips, "well I know I got you off."

"More than once too," Alex kissed her again.

Their kisses seemed to go on forever until Marissa pulled back and looked into the searing blue orbs of Alex' eyes. Alex gave a slight smile as she peered back into the girls' bluish-green ones, "what is it baby?"

"Alex…I…I love you…I don't wanna be with him anymore, I wanna be with you," she admitted to the blonde above her.

Alex pulled back slightly, shock written on her face. She crawled off the lanky blonde and sat up in the bed, holding the sheet to her chest. Worry washed over the girl in the bed and she sat up next to Alex, "I'm sorry, I just…that's how I feel and I thought you should know…"

Alex quieted her with her lips, "shhhh, I love you too. I have since I laid eyes on you two years ago, baby."

"So…what do we do? You're with Jodie and I'm with…"

"I know…I just don't know if I can…"

"She cheated on you, Alex…"

Alex continued studying the girls' face before she responded, "we haven't exactly been faithful to them either, baby."

The girl looked down to the bed then, "he won't even touch me anymore, Alex…and if he does its to yell at me or push me away…"

Alex listened intently as the girl spoke and anger filled her as she heard the last part slip from the girl's lips, "wait, he hurts you?"

The girl nodded her head and wiped at a tear that slipped down her cheek.

"I'll kill him," Alex flipped the covers from her and started to rise from the bed, only to stop when she felt the gentle hand on her arm. She turned back and looked at the girl, not sure why she had stopped her.

"I just want you Alex…you're all I've wanted for the past year. I don't care about him…"

Alex settled back into the bed and she gently cupped the girls soft cheek, "I have to get you out of there before he finds out what we've been doing."

The girl only nodded and leaned into Alex, her arms instantly wrapping around her waist. Alex laid them back onto the bed and held the girl in her arms, her decision finally made up. She ran her hand up and down the girls' arm but stopped as she heard the distinct sound of foot steps coming towards the bedroom, "shit…"

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and the girls face fell as she saw the scene in front of her.

"Jodie!" Alex sat up as the other girl peered up at the now-angered Latina.

Jodie looked between the two women in the bed, "you're cheating on me with Marissa fucking Cooper?"

**Two years later**

"Kevin Volchock you are sentenced to five years in prison." The judge slammed his mallet down on the desk. "Court adjourned." With that, the bulky man stood and left for his chambers.

Kevin seethed in his chair, he turned and glared at the two women at the back of the court room.

Alex and Marissa smiled as their enemy was gone, for good. Alex stood from her seat, held her hand out to Marissa and the two left the now-noisy room.

"Mmm, you are so good at what you do, baby," Marissa purred once the two were in the quiet hallway. She stopped them from walking and slid her lanky arms around her lovers' neck, a sly smile played on her lips.

Alex' own lips tugged into a grin and she couldn't help but kiss the slightly taller girl. "As long as I know you're okay so we can spend the rest of our lives together, I'll do anything."

Marissa smiled shyly and looked to the ground then back up. Alex stroked the girl's hair, her grin not leaving her face. She pulled her closer to her with her hand around her slim waist and kissed her again.

"I'll do anything for you," she whispered, their foreheads pressed together and eyes shut.

"I know, so would I. I love you…more than I've ever loved anyone else in my life," Marissa sighed after she finished speaking, her heart full of love and contentment.

Alex pulled back, her blue orbs now piercing into Marissa's soft face, "I love you too."

Marissa's eyes fluttered open and she couldn't help but smile more as she saw the honesty in her girlfriend's eyes. She bit her lip, once again looked to the ground and back up into her eyes, "promise me we'll always be like this."

**This was a story I finished just before starting Blinding Lights and have already posted it in full on a forum. They seemed to enjoy it, do you? Should I continue? Feedback is an amazing tool ;-)**

**Also, if you get a chance, visit this awesome new fan fic forum called Our Girls, !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the reviews! It'll pick up as we go ******

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Chapter 1**

**One Year Later**

"God damn it, Marissa!" Alex yelled as the lanky blonde stormed from their room. She growled and ran after her.

Marissa continued her quick descent down the steps, trying to get away from her lover. She stopped in her tracks as she heard her swear at her. She whipped around and glared at her from the step she was on.

"Do not swear at me!" Marissa's eyes flashed in anger as she pointed a finger at the older blonde.

Alex glared at her. "Then fucking talk to me!" She countered.

"What is there to possibly talk about?" Marissa turned back around and continued down the stairs.

Alex groaned and went after her. "Us, Marissa, that's what there is to talk about." She followed her into the kitchen where Marissa was slamming cabinets. "What are you doing?" She watched as Marissa continued slamming drawers and doors.

Marissa whipped a nasty look over her shoulder and slammed the door her hand was on. She stormed from the kitchen and out the double glass French doors leading to their spacious backyard.

Alex let out a frustrated scream and continued after her. She dodged the flowerpot coming at her head.

"What the hell?!" She shrieked as the ceramic flowerpot hit the wall behind her, shattering into tiny pieces and dirt spilling out everywhere. She scowled at the pissed off blonde in front of her. "So now you're throwing shit at me?"

"Fuck. You." Marissa spat.

"Oh I've already done that and you quite enjoyed it, if I remember right you were screaming my name just three hours ago." Alex retorted, further angering her lover.

Marissa screamed and stomped off the deck into the yard. "Why won't you just go away?!" She yelled as she grabbed her hair.

"Oh quit being a fucking drama queen." Alex followed her down the wooden steps. She knew exactly what buttons to push and she was pushing them, all of them.

Marissa stepped closer to her and for a second she stood still. Alex challenged her with her own silence. The taller blonde reached back with her right hand and slapped Alex across the face as hard as she could.

Alex' head snapped to the side from the force of Marissa's slap. She brought her hand up and held the burning flesh as she glared at her lover. Without though, she grabbed Marissa by the head and yanked her in, forcing a rough kiss on her. Marissa kissed back with equal fervor. The two kissed hard, each groaning as they gripped one another's bodies. Alex moved them back to a tanning bed. She ripped her mouth away Marissa's and looked at the girl. Roughly, Alex brought her hands up and shoved Marissa onto the plastic tanning chair. Marissa fell onto the chair with an umph and laid down as Alex crawled on top of her. Alex yanked her head back to her and kissed her again. As she did so, she reached down and yanked Marissa's panties down her legs from under her skirt and tossed them carelessly behind her. Marissa pulled her head to the side and let out a long guttural moan as her body was intruded with three of Alex' thin fingers.

"Fuck!" Marissa screamed and threw her head back into the hard plastic as Alex grazed her g-spot just right.

Alex latched her mouth right under Marissa's ear. She sucked hard at the soft skin. Marissa whimpered under her as she drew her legs up.

"Oh God," Marissa cried. She gripped the edges of the chair as Alex fucked her hard. The only way the two seemed to be intimate anymore. She slammed her head back into the chair again as her body writhed. "There, Lex, God baby yes," she whimpered.

"I love you," Alex spoke into her ear. "I love you so much."

Marissa wrapped her arms around Alex and gripped the thin girls shirt-clad back. "I love you too." She bit her lip and cried out again as Alex flicked her bundle of nerves with her thumb.

"I'm sorry. God I'm so sorry for everything baby," the older blonde apologized repeatedly emotionally as she fingered the lanky one expertly.

"I don't care anymore, just shut up," Marissa demanded. "I'm gonna come!" She arched her back as she sat up into Alex. "There, there, there! Oh god yes!" A loud scream erupted from Marissa and she fell onto the chair, her limbs tense as the orgasm wracked her body. She gripped Alex as she gasped for air and whimpered as her body still shook from the earth-shattering climax Alex just brought her to. After what seemed like endless minutes, Marissa fell back into the chair, her body limp and exhausted. Alex stroked her inner thighs lovingly as Marissa recovered. "Oh my God," Marissa finally loosened her grip on Alex and ran her hands up down the blonde's back.

"You okay, baby?" Alex whispered gently as she pulled her head back.

Marissa nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. "Yeah, I can't believe you just fucked me out here."

Alex smirked and kissed her lips softly. "You didn't seem to mind," she teased.

Marissa moved the black and red chunks from Alex' soft bronzed face and cupped her cheeks. "I didn't really have a chance to push you off," she teased back.

Alex laughed and dropped her head into the nook of Marissa's neck, "like you would have."

Marissa moaned and wrapped her arms around the girl, "you know I wouldn't have," she whispered, her eyes closing.

Alex smiled into her neck and cuddled into her, her hand still between them as the other cradled Marissa's head.

"We still need to talk, baby," Alex spoke softly, minutes later.

"Later…" Marissa responded, not wanting to fight anymore. "Just hold me for now, please?"

Alex only nodded and withdrew her hand from between them. She slid it under Marissa and wrapped the girl tightly in her arms. Both knew talking would have to come; it just seemed so hard lately.

**Love it? Hate it? Not every chapter is going to be like this, but the whole story is filled with mystery, at least that's what I'm told and that's what I was going for. Hopefully you guys reading it now will think the same? Anyway, feedback is awesome! And I do apologize for the delay on posting this, my life has been hectic but things are finally starting to calm down. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know, it took forever to post this but thank you for the reviews. And the following chapter IS graphic so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"God, Alex, yes!" Marissa cried as she arched her back. She whimpered more as Alex expertly plunged her tongue back into her aching center and rubbed her swollen jewel with her fingers.

Alex wrapped her left arm around Marissa's hips and held her to the bed. Quickly, she removed her tongue and inserted her middle and ring finger on her right hand into the blonde below her. Marissa screamed and arched her back again. Her legs kicked out as she tried to force her hips up and she dug her head into the pillow under her head.

"I'm gonna come!" She moaned. "Oh God, oh God, oh God. Alex…yes, right there!"

Alex violently shook her right hand, hitting Marissa's g-spot right on. She sucked Marissa's clit into her mouth and rolled it between her lips. "Come for me, baby," Alex barely pulled back to make her demand, then latched her lips back to the encouraged clit below her swollen lips.

"God, don't stop…" Marissa moaned, almost whimpered.

Alex moaned as Marissa tangled her hands into her long blonde hair. She growled however as she heard her cell phone start ringing yet again.

"Fuck, you're kidding me!" Alex ripped her head away from Marissa as her cell phone blared at the bedside. She crawled up the blonde's body but kept her fingers moving inside of her as she snatched up her phone. "This better be important."

Marissa squeezed her eyes shut and gripped Alex' shoulders as Alex picked up the pace and rubbed her thumb over her clit. She tried her best to keep quiet as Alex spoke on the phone.

"Alex, is Coop with you? I've been calling her for awhile and she won't answer," Summer's voice came across.

"Oh God, Alex," Marissa whimpered—unable to hold it in any longer—and pulled her legs up so her feet rested on the bed. Alex watched Marissa's face contort in pleasure as she slid another finger into the girl.

"She's…uh…busy right now, Summer," Alex answered the petite brunette.

"It's important!" Summer insisted.

Alex grinned and applied more pressure with her thumb. "Mmm, baby, its Summer," she purred to the writhing blonde.

Marissa bit her lip and moaned, as she shook her head no. She held fast to Alex' shoulder's.

"I'll have her call you back as soon as she can, Summ, promise." With that, Alex snapped her phone shut and dropped it back onto the bedside table.

"So…close," Marissa whimpered with a long moan following it. They'd been having sex for the past 3 hours, and Marissa was overly sensitive.

"That's it…" Alex said quietly as Marissa started to shudder under her violently. Marissa gasped for air and she cried out. Her body shook and her legs kicked out. Her nails dug painfully into her lover's shoulders. She tucked her head into Alex' neck and screamed then bit down on the blonde's flesh, making the blonde grunt. Alex slowed her rhythm down and pulled her now soaked fingers from Marissa's sweet center. She concentrated on slowly rubbing her with the whole of her hand. "So wet, baby," she purred into her Marissa's ear as she massaged her hand in circles. Marissa moaned and fell limp under Alex. She released her grip on Alex' shoulders but still held to them lightly.

"Oh God, Alex…" she moaned, her body exhausted. "Oh, baby, you're gonna make me come again if you don't stop," Marissa finished as Alex kept rubbing her hand slowly in circles.

Alex laughed lightly into her girlfriend's neck and nipped the soft skin. "I love hearing you moan my name," she said quietly then nipped Marissa's ear lobe. She pulled back and stopped the movements of her hand as she locked eyes with Marissa's glazed ones.

"You're incredible." Marissa ran her fingers lazily up and down Alex bare back.

"Wanna, test that theory?" Alex smirked and slipped a finger easily back into Marissa.

Marissa moaned and closed her eyes at the sensation. "I have a better idea," she said weakly.

"And what would that be?" Alex rubbed lightly on Marissa's g-spot yet again.

"Fuck, stop." Marissa shoved Alex' arm from her as she moaned.

Alex grinned then shrieked as she was suddenly flipped onto her back.

"It's my turn." Marissa grinned and slithered down Alex' body.

"Oh fuck…" Alex moaned in breathless anticipation. She closed her eyes as she succumbed to the sweet torture of Marissa's skillful tongue yet again.

Hours later, Marissa sat curled on the couch as Alex slumbered in their bed, thoroughly exhausted. She snatched up her cell phone and dialed Summer's number, remembering Summer called while she 'busy'.

"Hey Summ," Marissa spoke once the phone stopped ringing.

"Coop! I've been calling you for hours!" Summer shrieked.

Marissa chuckled softly, "sorry Summ…I was…preoccupied?" Her response was rather a question than an answer.

"Ew! Just ew!" Summer shrieked again.

Marissa pulled the phone from her ear and her eyes slightly crossed at Summer's shrilling voice. "Anyway, as much as I love talking about how good Alex is in bed, what did you want?" She laughed again as she heard Summer yell a slew of obscenities about her statement.

"I wanted to know if you two worked things out," Summer finally replied.

Marissa sighed and raked a hand through her hair. "It just turns into another shouting match, Summer. I don't know what to do anymore."

Summer could hear the distress in her best friends voice. "What are you two even fighting about?"

"Everything Summer. Little things, big things, everything. The stupidest things ever. And it always blows up into this huge fight. It's like there's this giant void," Marissa spoke, her voice cracking as she did. "We're fine one minute, and the next we're just ready to kill each other."

Little did she or Alex know that things were about to take another turn.

**I'll try not to take so long to post the next chapter, lots of reviews would encourage me to post fast…hint hint ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I know…this took forever, again. I'll try harder, I promise! With my schedule the way it is, its hard to update but I will try harder to update more often for you!**

**CHAPTER 3**

"_You listen and you listen good," Alex held Ryan against the wall roughly. "If you ever come near my girlfriend again, I will personally make sure you can't even look at another girl."_

_Ryan glared as Alex held him, but still somewhat shocked that the petite blonde had such strength to hold him back._

_Marissa watched as her newfound girlfriend pinned her ex against the brick wall outside the club they just left. She held a hand to her throat, rubbing at the sore flesh where Ryan had just choked her._

_Alex shoved Ryan into the hard wall once more before she finally released him, she took a step back and watched the blonde boy fall forward slightly. His hands immediately went to his neck as he breathed for air._

_Alex crouched to his level as he still stood hunched over, she grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head up to meet his eyes, "let me make this clear to you, Ryan, stay the hell away from me and my girlfriend or you'll have hell to pay. Got it?" With that said, Alex threw his head back down and kicked him to the cement. Ryan grunted as he hit the hard ground. Alex smirked, turned back to Marissa and slid an arm around her waist. Glancing back over her shoulder she warned Ryan once more, "I mean it Ryan, stay away."_

_Marissa leaned into Alex as she was led away from the alleyway to Alex' Lancer._

The sandy haired man drew his sunglasses away from his face as he looked up at the sign that read Flying Coop. He grinned as he made his way up to the glass doors. He looked inside before he opened the doors.

Eyes fell upon him as the door jingled, signaling his entrance to the store. The other customers in the store quickly went back to their tasks at hand after the brief interruption.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ryan Atwood," Alex crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the counter, a slight glare in her blue eyes.

Ryan pursed his lips together as he approached the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" Alex inquired, her glare not leaving her eyes.

"Wow, such hostility there 'Lex" he grinned.

Alex pushed herself from the counter and walked around it. "Last time I saw you, I told you to stay the fuck away," she whispered to him harshly and poked him in the chest. She glanced around to make sure the other customer's weren't being disturbed.

Ryan's smile only grew, "now, that's no way to treat a paying customer." His eyes glimmered.

Alex snorted, "I don't see you buying shit."

Ryan turned around and grabbed the closest thing to him, a strawberry scented tree shaped air freshener. "I'll take this," he held it up by the string.

Alex snatched it from him and went behind the counter to the register.

"So, Alex…how is Marissa?" He taunted the blonde.

Alex ignored him as she rang up the air freshener.

"She still good in bed?"

Finally, her head snapped up. "Get the fuck out of here," she ground out.

Ryan looked around him. He noticed a few men advancing toward him and Alex. "Have a nice day, Alex," he grinned and slid his sunglasses off his head onto his eyes. He turned sharply on his heel and left the store.

"Make sure he doesn't step foot in this store again. If he does, you know what to do," Alex spoke softly but harshly as she stared after the man. "And don't tell Marissa," she looked at them.

They all nodded and watched the blonde as she walked to the back of the store, to the office where Marissa did paperwork.

"Find him," the tall dark haired one spoke.

Ryan walked back toward the black 2008 Honda Civic, his sunglasses pulled over his blue eyes and a grin plastered on his face. He opened the driver's side door and slid into the vehicle.

"Well?" The other man asked that sat in the passenger seat.

"Exactly like we thought. Here at her precious bitch's store, leaving her garage all alone," Ryan grinned.

"Perfect. Looks like I should go pay our dear old friend a visit. Head on over to the garage, I'll ride over with Trey," he spoke and opened the car door.

"Good luck, she's still as feisty as ever."

The man grinned as he stepped out of the car. "Good," he responded and slammed the door shut before making his way up the sidewalk.

Just like Ryan, he stalked up to the store, but instead of hesitating to go in, he walked right in.

He grinned as he recognized the curly haired boy behind the counter. "Seth, long time," he spoke as he reached the counter.

Seth looked up slowly from his comic. That voice…he hadn't heard that voice in quite awhile and it sent chills down his spine.

"Kevin…" Seth stood up straight. Panic crossed his face and he glanced around at the men Alex had with her.

Kevin smirked as he noticed a few men enclosing on him.

"What do you want?" Seth tried to keep his voice firm.

"Alex."

_Alex watched from the shadows with Marissa hugging to her back as Kevin was thrown into a police car, struggling to get out of his restraints on his wrists._

"_That'll teach him to fuck with me," Alex whispered back to Marissa._

_Marissa nuzzled her face in the older blonde's neck, "I get to fuck with you all the time." She nipped the soft flesh of her girlfriend's neck and slid her hands under the front of the girls top._

_Alex bit her lip and let her eyes flutter shut, "you just plain get to fuck me, baby."_

_Marissa giggled into her neck and nipped her one more time before pulling back and resting her chin on her shoulder._

_The two stood out of sight in the dark alley as the cops slowly disappeared from the streets in front of them. Alex had safely driven her and Marissa to a parking lot with several other cars, then left the car there and they walked back just in time to see Kevin being cuffed and yelling that it was all Alex' fault._

"_Street racing in a city with no supervision is illegal, baby, I should take you home and punish you for setting this all up and for participating in such activities," Marissa teased._

"_Will you read me my rights?"_

"Hey baby," Alex leaned against the doorframe of Marissa's office, her arms crossed over her chest.

Marissa looked up with a smile, "hey yourself."

"Hard at work I see," Alex returned the smile as she entered the office. She leaned against the desk with her hands grasping the edge of it.

"I hate paperwork," Marissa sighed and dropped her pen. She leaned her head into her right hand and reached out with her left hand to stroked Alex' right hand.

"Well, I think you could use a break," the older blonde pushed back from the desk and locked her right hand with Marissa's left hand then walked around the desk.

Marissa smiled and leaned back in her chair as Alex leaned back against the desk again, both of their hands now intertwined. "What did you have in mind?" She asked with her lazy smile, her eyes full of lust as she eyed her lover's body.

Alex smirked, she knew that look all too well. "I thought we could go get some lunch." She chuckled lightly as she saw the slight disappointment in Marissa's face. "God, you're so cute," she whispered as she leaned into capture the girl's lips.

A knock interrupted the two as they kissed. Alex pulled back and looked behind her. Marissa looked around her small body.

"What's up, Seth?" Marissa asked, somewhat aggravated at the interruption.

"As much as I love seeing you two shove your tongues down each others throats because its so incredibly hot, there is someone out here I think…you might be interested in seeing."

Alex stood up fully, 'not Ryan again', she thought.

"Who?" She asked.

Marissa looked up at her girlfriend. She wondered why she had that tone. She then looked back to Seth.

"Um, just come see…"

Marissa raised her eyebrows and stood from her chair.

Alex followed the taller blonde with her eyes. Marissa turned back to look at her, "come on, let's see what's going on, then we can get some lunch." Alex nodded and followed Marissa and Seth from the office. She stopped briefly and caught one of the men from moments ago.

"Follow me," she said and continued to the floor of the store. As she rounded the corner, Alex stopped in her tracks. Her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits and she quickly moved to her girlfriend's side. "It must be my lucky day," Alex stepped in front of Marissa.

Kevin smirked as Alex pushed Marissa behind her protectively. "That's sweet, but I'm here for you," his grin was evil as his gaze averted to the lanky dirty blonde haired woman behind Alex.

"Nice to see you again, Kevin, but aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Marissa spoke from behind Alex her arms crossed at her chest.

Kevin looked back at Marissa, "I got out on good behavior." That grin, it made Alex' stomach churn in disgust.

The other customers stopped their tasks at hand as they watched the scene.

"Good, then I can send your ass right back and get rid of you for good." Alex said quietly.

Kevin chuckled to himself.

"I'm not goin' anywhere, sweetheart. You see, they aren't gonna throw me back in, and you certainly aren't going to try."

Alex raised her eyebrows, "oh really? Why's that, Kevin?"

Kevin grinned again as he looked down then back up, "because I'll destroy you and your precious bitch for setting me up that night."

Alex felt the blood in her veins pump harder. Kevin smiled more as his goal was accomplished at pissing off the blonde.

"Have a nice day, Kelly," Kevin pulled his sunglasses from his head and turned on his heel but then turned again, "oh, and see ya tonight." He turned back.

Alex walked after him and shoved him out of the store. "I see you back in here again, you'll regret it," she said once outside with him. She whipped around and walked back into the store.

Marissa stood between the two guys, Seth behind her. "What was that?" She asked, pointing out the door Alex just walked through.

"Hell if I know," Alex answered honestly. She knew something was up but she just couldn't figure out what.

Seth turned as he was tapped on the shoulder. Summer held the phone out to him and he took it from her.

Alex and Marissa watched with curiosity.

"What?" Seth shrieked. He looked to Alex, his eyes filled with anything but happiness.

Alex snagged the phone from him and pressed it to her ear. "What's going on?" She said into the phone.

Marissa watched on in confusion.

"You're fucking kidding me! Stay put, I'll be there soon," she exclaimed and pressed 'end' on the cordless phone. "Close shop," she said to Marissa before pushing past the group of people to head toward the office to get her keys.

Marissa followed close behind as Seth and Summer cleared the store of the few remaining customers.

"Alex, what is going on?" Marissa entered the office as Alex grabbed up her purse and keys.

Alex looked up to her from the desk drawer, her blue eyes hard.

"Seems Ryan decided to pay my garage a little visit," she answered her lanky girlfriend.

Marissa's eyes rolled. 'Another day another drama,' she thought.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Alex walked towards her and placed her hands on her hips. She cupped Marissa's face with her right hand then ran it through Marissa's dirty blonde locks.

"What do you wanna do?"

Marissa smirked, "I wanna come with you."

Alex smiled, "then you'll come with me." She dropped her hand from Marissa's face and locked her left hand with Marissa's right. "JJ, Chris, you follow us," she ordered once out on the main floor of the store.

The two men nodded their response. Alex led Marissa out the back door of the store. Once outside, she pressed the unlock button on her remote. The car beeped at them, and the lights flashed. She let go of Marissa's hand and yanked the door open to the drivers side. Marissa went to the passenger side and slid into the car after opening the door.

Alex pressed her foot to the clutch as she started the Jetta. She glanced at Marissa once before putting the car into first gear and tearing out of the alleyway.

**Now what could he want? Hm, I have no idea! Reviews will get a chapter faster! **


	5. Chapter 4

**I know I know, I suck at updating quickly. I'll post another chapter very soon!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Alex jerked the car to a halt, pulled the emergency brake up, and then leaned over to the glove box. She grabbed the .38 caliber from its case and made sure it was loaded. She glanced to Marissa quickly after pushing it into the back of her pants. "Let's go," she said, and opened the car door.

Marissa nodded and stepped out

The shorter of the two blonde's glanced around. She slid her sunglasses onto her head then looked to Marissa. "Stay with me," Alex told her girlfriend.

Seconds later, JJ and Chad pulled up next to Alex' black Jetta.

"You know what to do," Alex told them and started walking to the entrance of her car garage.

Marissa jogged to catch up to her girlfriend, when she did, she reached out with her left hand and grasped Alex' right hand. Alex locked their fingers together and continued to advance toward her business.

JJ and Chad followed close behind the blonde and her lover. Alex threw the door open and entered the building after letting Marissa go before her. Chad and JJ walked in behind Alex, and the three looked around.

"Well, well, well, do you always leave shop unattended?" Ryan's voice sounded. He sat on a bench against a wall, not far from a few cars that were hoisted into the air by lifts.

Alex' eyes glimmered dangerously. The metal object spinning in Ryan's hands didn't go unnoticed.

"Let me guess, you plan to hold us all hostage until you get what you want?" Alex crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head to the side, her right leg kicked out.

Ryan smirked and stood up.

"Now, why would I do that? I mean, you already took what I want." Ryan nodded toward the tall blonde that stood behind Alex.

Alex smirked. "You mean your pride?"

Ryan glared.

"Oh, I know! You mean this beautiful thing right here?" Alex snaked an arm back and pulled Marissa to her, her hand going immediately into Marissa's back jean pocket and squeezing the flesh of her ass.

Marissa smirked and leaned into her girlfriend, her arms instantly wrapping around Alex' tiny waist.

"She was fine until you came along. Then you corrupted her." Ryan walked closer.

Alex laughed and looked to Marissa.

"Ya know Ryan, it's not Alex' fault that she can actually get me off in bed," Marissa finally spoke, her voice soft but taunting.

Alex held her laughter at her girlfriend's comment.

Ryan glared again.

"Lacking, or should I say limping in that department, Ryan? Why don't you get the fuck out of my shop before you have nothing left to occupy your left hand with?"

JJ and Chad turned at the sound of the door opening behind them once again. Marissa looked too and held tighter to her girlfriend. Alex noticed Marissa's grip tighten and she tore her eyes from Ryan and looked to see what the tall blonde was looking at.

Ryan grinned as Trey and Kevin advanced towards the group.

"Go in my office," Alex said quietly to Marissa and kissed her head then released her.

Marissa didn't hesitate and walked quickly towards Alex' office.

"What? Are you guys stalking me?" Alex questioned. "And Trey, I thought you disappeared, you know, after Marissa shot you for trying to rape her."

Trey grinned evilly.

"How does it feel to have your ass handed to you by a woman?" Alex kept taunting her back was now to Ryan, but JJ and Chad stood sideways next to her. JJ's eyes on Trey and Kevin while Chad's eyes were on Ryan.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chad's deep voice spoke up.

Alex turned her head to look behind her and she smiled again as she saw Ryan drop the gun to his side.

"There a problem here, Alex?" Came another voice. All eyes adjusted to where the voice had come from. Alex grinned as her old friend Dominic rounded the corner with a few of his buddies, crowbars in hand.

"Fuck…" Ryan's voice was but above a whisper as he saw the gang.

"Let's get outta here guys," Kevin spoke as he noticed they were definitely out numbered now.

Ryan shoved his gun into his pants and quickly made his way over to his brother and Kevin.

"Instead of bringing guns into the factor, why don't you pussy's bring it with your cars tonight? You wanna race, we'll race," Dominic spoke up, his muscular arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh hey, Ryan, next time you come near my girlfriend or her shop or actually anywhere around her, you be better be ready for trouble," Alex warned.

"Fuck you," Trey spat.

Alex smirked, "can Ryan not talk for himself now? Get the fuck outta my shop."

The guys' glared and stalked out the door they entered just minutes before. Alex made sure they weren't going to turn and come back and when she was satisfied they weren't, she whipped around and glared at JJ and Chris.

"I told you to watch him!" She exclaimed then brushed briskly past them towards her office where her girlfriend waited.

Marissa sighed as she sat in the office, the memory still seared into her brain from that fateful night.

_The two walked on the beach, Marissa in her white sweater, a pink camisole under it, and jeans, her hair up in a pony tail. Trey in his infamous jeans and baggy zip up hoodie._

"_How you doin'?" Trey asked and Marissa smiled at him as she shoved a piece of hair behind her ear._

"_Better, thanks," her voice was winded._

"_Yeah I can see that," he smiled at her. "Wow, what a night," he looked out at the waves crashing in against the shore. "Look at this place," he was almost astounded at what he saw._

"_Yeah…it's pretty great," Marissa responded, a memory flooding her of her first kiss with Alex almost in the exact spot they were standing in just a few months prior; the night that started their affair._

_They stood silent for a few seconds and Trey broke the silence once more._

"_It's amazing. I got a job, a great place, great friends," he looked adoringly at Marissa and the lanky brunette smiled softly._

_Marissa turned her head away awkwardly but jumped as Trey started howling at the sky. She turned to him as the wretched sound left his lips from his vocal box in his throat. She stared at him, unsure of the sudden outburst from the taller male. She forced a weird smile as he started laughing and asking her to howl with him. The feeling in her stomach was one she didn't get often, one of fear. She gave out a soft howl quietly, her arm in the air._

"_Dude! That was terrible!" He exclaimed, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his unzipped hoodie._

"_What? I'm not one for howling…" Marissa responded._

_In one fell swoop, he whipped her around in his arms, spinning in circles before they fell to the sandy ground, both landing with a thud. Marissa shrieked and laughed at yet another sudden outburst. She pushed him off and stood up, getting her breath back in her as both of them laughed slightly. She pushed him in the chest again as she bent over slightly._

"_Whoa," she was still trying to catch her breath._

_Trey watched with a look in his eyes, the same look he got when stealing cars. He approached her and bent to her level to gain eye contact. "Hey, you know, when I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything."_

_Marissa looked at him hesitantly, that feeling still in her stomach and now showing in her eyes._

"_And I've…never felt that way before," he continued on as he looked at her._

_Unsure of what to say, she crossed her arms over her chest, "that's sweet."_

_He continued on, "you know, we're not so different, you and me."_

_Marissa took in a sharp breath, now severely uncomfortable, "okay, uh I think it's time to go."_

_But Trey had other ideas, he grabbed her around the waist as she tried to walk away and pulled her back. Marissa couldn't hear anything he was saying as she was too concerned about the rough way he was grabbing her body. She struggled to get out of his grasp, catching the comment about no one ever being as nice to him as she was._

"_Yeah, because you're Ryan's brother." After that, Marissa again toned out everything he was saying as he grabbed at her, holding her in her spot against his body, his greasy, towering body._

Marissa wiped at the tears and laid her head on the desk at the memory. This was the night that changed her life forever. The night she changed completely and the only person ever to get through to her from that point on was Alex. More tears poured from her eyes as the memory continued playing.

"_Trey, no, no way. Okay? No. No way," she started to cry as she was forced to the ground by his stronger form._

_He taunted her, throwing remarks that she was a tease before he forced her to lay on the ground below him. As he did, he brutally pushed his mouth against hers and forced a kiss on her lips. Marissa pushed against him, wanting him desperately to stop._

"_Get off of me," she cried continuously as he dry humped her body, holding her struggling body to the sand. She looked around for anything to hit him with, something solid, just so she could away. Finally, her hand landed on a piece of wood. She struggled to reach it, but finally her hand grasped it and she brought it down hard on him. She shoved him from her body, and got to her feet. She ignored her purse and phone that had flown from her at the struggle. Instead, she ran, her body heavy and bruised from what she just went through._

_Trey moaned on the ground in pain as he held his head. His vision was blurred as he watched the brunette run._

_Marissa ran to the nearest place she could find, the Crab Shack. She barged in through the doors and to the nearest employee._

"_Are you okay?" They asked her, holding her upright as she looked ready to collapse._

"_Phone," she breathed out, tears cascading down her face._

_They nodded and led her to the back to an office._

_What seemed like hours but was really only 45 minutes later, she sat in a booth and the blonde whisked through the door, her eyes searching for the girl. Finding the girl, she ran to her and dropped to her knees next to her._

"_Riss?"_

"Riss?" Alex spoke softly as she stepped into the office, seeing her fragile girlfriend with her head on the desk.

Marissa lifted her head.

"Oh baby…" she rushed to her side, much like she had that night and enveloped her in her arms as her body shook from the violent sobs taking over. Alex vowed at that moment to take care of Trey and Ryan Atwood for good.


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, so it may seem like a weird jump going from the last chapter to this chapter considering Marissa was deeply affected by the return of the group. Don't worry, it all plays out.**

**WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD.**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Baby, let me drive, please?" Marissa pouted as she and Alex made their way to the red and black Honda Civic in the garage at their house later that night.

Alex gave a half smile as she peered at her girlfriend.

"Don't do that." She laughed.

Marissa pushed her lower lip out further and made her eyes look even sadder. "Please?" The lanky blonde asked quietly.

Alex laughed again and pulled the girl into her. Marissa slid her arms around her lover's neck and peered into her eyes. Alex groaned as Marissa ducked her head and nipped at her neck. "We won't be going anywhere if you keep that up," she said breathlessly and trailed her hands up and down Marissa's back.

"Then let me drive and I'll make it worth your while tonight," Marissa whispered into her ear then sucked her ear lobe in between her lips.

Alex whimpered and replied breathlessly as she trailed her hands up and down Marissa's thin back, "you always make it worth my while, baby."

Marissa smiled and kissed her. "So…am I driving?" She asked after pulling back.

Alex laughed yet again, and nodded her head. "Yeah, you can drive." She put the keys into Marissa's hand and Marissa grinned triumphantly.

"Woo hoo!" Marissa clapped her hands and ran around to the driver side.

Alex laughed and shook her head. She waited for Marissa to unlock the two-door vehicle then slid in after opening the door.

"Awesome!" Marissa exclaimed as she fell into the seat.

Alex smiled and pushed the garage door opener. Marissa glanced at her quickly then started up the engine.

Alex sighed as the engine purred, but cringed as she heard the gears and clutch grind.

"Fuck! You're gonna kill my car, woman!" She looked to Marissa in horror.

Marissa sunk down in the seat sheepishly, "sorry…got ahead of myself." She didn't want to look at Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Clutch, then shift," she laid her hand over Marissa's on the gear shifter.

"I know, I know." Marissa smiled.

Alex gave another roll of her eyes and allowed Marissa to drive the car. She pressed the button on the garage door remote once more after they were out of the garage and the large door started to shut. The older blonde watched as Marissa quickly grew accustomed to her car, and couldn't help the smile that formed on her smooth face.

"God, you're sexy when you shift." Alex watched Marissa as she shifted into fifth once merging onto the freeway. Her body slightly jolted at the movements.

Marissa looked to her and smiled.

Alex scanned her girlfriend's body over, her eyes lingering on Marissa's mid drift. "Instead of going straight there, head to the Point first," she suggested.

Marissa looked to her in suspicion then caught the look in her eyes. She only nodded and switched lanes.

Their attention was broken as Alex phone rang from its spot in cup holder.

Marissa watched as Alex picked it up and flipped it open.

"What's up, JJ?" The blonde spoke into the phone. She listened intently then spoke again. "No, we're gonna make a detour then we'll be there. We have what, an hour until people wanna race? They won't race until I'm there." Silence again came from the blonde. "You know what to do if there's trouble. I'll see you in a little while." Alex snapped her phone shut and dropped it back to its place.

"What'd JJ want?" Marissa asked as she slowed down and shifted to fourth gear then third as she exited the freeway.

"Just wanted to know what to do with Kevin and them if they show up." Alex answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Marissa slowed and looked for cars before turning, ignoring the stop sign she just blew through.

"Park over there." Alex pointed to a deserted spot in between two trees once Marissa pulled up to the deserted hill overlooking the city.

Marissa maneuvered the car to where Alex was pointing and put it in neutral then pulled up the brake.

"Now come here." Alex smiled as she popped the sunroof up.

Marissa returned the seductive smile and crawled onto her girlfriend.

"Hey…" Alex said quietly as her hands snaked under Marissa's short jean skirt.

Marissa eyed her girlfriend's lips then without a second thought, she crushed their lips together.

Alex reached between the seat and the door and grabbed the lever. She leaned the chair back and adjusted under her girlfriend.

"Just a quickie," Marissa said breathlessly.

Marissa whimpered as Alex pushed the panties aside that she wore and pushed two fingers into her. She dropped her head into the older blondes' neck and cried as she was pumped furiously.

"God, you're so wet," Alex moaned, her hand nearly covered in Marissa's juices.

"Faster," Marissa requested breathlessly as she sat back up and slid her own hands to the front of Alex' pants.

Alex met her demands and slipped her other hand under Marissa's skirt. A long guttural moan escaped her lips as Marissa rubbed at her clit. "Oh fuck, baby that feels good," she whimpered and bit her lip as Marissa rubbed furiously at her clit. In turn, she curled her fingers and raked them across the lanky girl's tender spot.

"Oh, God…Alex," Marissa whimpered.

"What, baby?" Alex purred then groaned as she felt Marissa's long silky fingers snake into her. "Tell me how it feels, baby," she breathed then kissed the girls' lips.

Marissa only whimpered as she dropped her head back into the crook of Alex' neck. She cried as Alex pushed a third finger into her and toyed more with her clit with her other hand.

"Tell me, baby…" Alex moaned. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes open as Marissa mimicked her movements.

"So…" Marissa started but broke into a moan as Alex roughly shook her hand.

"So what, baby? Tell me, I wanna know how good you feel," Alex gulped and let her eyes slip shut as Marissa hit her g-spot with her fingertips. She bit her lip and adjusted her hips to allow Marissa more access to her. She let out a whimper as her movements succeeded in allowing Marissa to plunge deeper into her. Not getting her response from Marissa, she slowed the movements of both hands.

Marissa gripped the back of the seat. "Oh, God, please don't stop," she whimpered and pulled her head out of Alex' neck.

"Tell me how it feels," Alex demanded again and roughly pushed her hand back up. "Tell me, baby."

"So good, I love when you fu—yes!" Marissa started then broke out into cries as Alex started her earlier actions. Her jaw dropped open and she breathed for air at the sensations becoming that much more incredible.

"When I what, baby?" Alex moaned, she felt herself getting closer at Marissa's relenting fingers. "Fuck, baby…oh right there, Riss…" she sucked in air and dropped her head back again; her eyes slightly out of focus.

"Alex, please…just fuck me." Marissa moaned, her lips swollen with desire.

Alex grinned as she breathed heavily then connected their lips. Seconds later, Marissa ripped her mouth away and breathed. The oxygen suddenly slipped out of her and a scream bubbled out from her throat. Alex moaned and whimpered and pushed her hips up, climaxing at the same time her lover did. Her breathing heavy, fell back into the seat, satiated after her orgasm.

Marissa fell limp onto her lover, her hand still in Alex' pants and her other hand gripping the seat Alex sat in. Alex idly stroked her girlfriend's ass and pulled her in closer to her. She tucked her head into Marissa's neck and kissed it softly with her eyes closed.

"I love your fingers," the older blonde whispered with a shaky voice as she kissed the girls neck, earning small giggles from the girl on top of her. "Mm, and I love how you scream when I make you come too."

Marissa pulled back enough to look into Alex searing blue eyes. "You're so getting more when we get home tonight," she whispered as she cupped Alex' face with her free hand.

"Well then why don't we just go back home and get started?"

Marissa laughed and tucked her head back into Alex' neck.

"I take that as a no," Alex assumed quietly and Marissa shook her head to deny the girl.

"What are we waiting for?" Seth asked, standing against his car. Summer leaned against him, her head on his shoulder.

"Alex and Marissa," JJ responded, not looking up from playing the game on his cell phone.

Their attention was quickly averted as they heard the sounds of a thumping bass. Chad smiled as he saw Alex' pimped out Civic pull up.

"Took ya guys long enough," he joshed when Alex slid out of the passenger side.

"Well…you know, business to take care of," Alex let her eyes drift to the lanky blonde that just stepped out of the driver's side of the car. Her eyes lingered on her body. The body she just made shake violently. Her tongue snaked out and licked her lips as she remembered the way Marissa screamed.

Marissa caught her gaze and returned the smile.

"Yeah…business my ass," Josh, another of their group, laughed.

Alex grinned as she slammed the car door shut and walked around the car. She leaned against the side of the car and pulled Marissa into her; her hands going directly into the pockets in the front of Marissa's skirt.

"Jealous?" Marissa asked as she leaned back into Alex comfortably.

Alex felt that familiar ache between her legs as she smelled Marissa and the way the girl taunted their group of friends. Her scent of sex filled her nostrils, driving her crazy.

Marissa looked back and smiled again as she caught the look in Alex' glassy eyes; the group around them not oblivious to the intensity between the two.

"I think you should kiss her," Seth grinned then groaned as Summer's elbow met his rib cage.

Alex laughed and looked down.

"I think he's right," Marissa whispered, her head turned as she nuzzled Alex' soft cheek.

Alex looked back up with a grin. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned in to capture her girlfriend's lips. Marissa sighed as Alex shoved her tongue through her lips and met with hers. Alex pulled back, pecked Marissa's lips several times and nipped her bottom lip before averting her attention to the group around them.

Marissa smiled and leaned back into her girlfriend.

"Let's get these races going!" Someone shouted.

Alex looked up from her conversation she had just started with JJ and Chad. She laughed and nodded.

"See you at the finish line," she whispered to Marissa and kissed her neck.

Marissa smiled and stood up.

"Good luck," Marissa replied and kissed her girlfriend's lips lightly.

Alex grinned and pulled the door open to her car. She turned back however as sounds of more cars pulling in caught her attention. At first she didn't recognize the car, then her eyes rolled as she saw Ryan, Kevin and Trey exit them.

"Holy shit! They're back!" Someone else shouted.

"Get off the streets or race," Alex demanded and got into her car. Before shutting the door she looked to Marissa, "get in."

Marissa only nodded and quickly walked to the passenger side of the car. She yanked the door open and slid in.

Alex looked at her then looked in her rear view mirror. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she saw Trey walking towards her precious vehicle. She watched him as he slapped hands with a few of the racers and talked briefly with them.

"How much to race?" Trey leaned on the side of the car.

Alex looked up at him, "you know the bid."

Trey gave an evil smirk, "how about the pink slip to my car instead?"

Alex snorted, "I wouldn't take your piece of shit if it was the last car out there."

Trey glared at the blonde then turned his attention to the other blonde in the passenger seat, "hey Marissa, you ever need satisfaction, you know how to find me. You know you wanted it that night."

Marissa kept silent as she sank in her seat. Alex looked to her and saw the fear written over her face. Having enough, she shoved the door open, hitting Trey in the process.

"You think its funny to taunt her you bastard?!" She yelled in his face. "I swear, you ever come near her again I will put a fucking bullet in your head you pathetic excuse of a human being." She poked a thin finger into his chest harshly. Alex' blue eyes shifted to her few men behind them. They nodded and hit him in the back of the head, making him collapse to the ground in a heap. Alex pulled her door open and got back in, but not before giving him a swift kick in the ribs. "Get the fuck off my car and race," she spoke and slammed her door shut.

He struggled to his feet and glared at the two blondes. Trey sneered at them and walked back to his car.

Alex looked over to her girlfriend, who seemed a bit calmer, once the asshole walked away. She reached over and took her hand. No matter how much they fought, she would never stop protecting the girl.

"Thank you," Marissa whispered, playing with the rings on Alex' fingers. Alex didn't respond, instead she squeezed Marissa's hands and waited for the race to start.

The streets cleared quickly of people and the five cars racing lined up. Alex was on the far left, then Dominic in his car, then Trey, and two other racers.

Alex waited for the signal to go, she saw the flag come down and floored it, as did the other racers. She threw the car into second, then third, fourth, fifth, and finally sixth with ease. Marissa glanced at the speedometer.

"Only 140 babe?" She asked.

Alex looked over at her with a smile and pushed harder on the gas.

Marissa grinned and chuckled.

"They're catching you," Marissa looked out the window.

Alex laughed and shook her head, "yeah, they are, but not for long."

Marissa jolted back as Alex pushed the button on her steering wheel. The nitrous oxide forced the small Honda to tear past the other racers and within seconds cross the finish line. Alex whipped the car around and made it come to a screeching halt. She leaned back and took in a deep breath with her eyes shut. "This feeling never gets old," she spoke.

Marissa watched her with a smile.

"The adrenaline rush, the feeling of being stuck to the seat from going so fast. Then winning. It feels amazing."

"I know," Marissa reached over and caressed Alex' long blonde, red, and black locks.

Alex turned her head lazily to Marissa and smiled, "come on, lets go get the cash and get out of here. I think we should celebrate."

Marissa grinned as Alex got out of the car. She couldn't wait until they got home.

**Considering it's a street racing fic, I needed to add some sort of scene where they actually raced. I know, it sucked, sorry!**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Mm, baby, I hate to ruin the moment…but how come Ryan and Kevin are back in town?" Marissa asked as she and Alex cuddled in their large bed after having finished their extracurricular activities.

Alex rolled her eyes at the mention of the men, "fuck if I know. They're up to something though."

Marissa leaned up and held her head in her hand. Her brows furrowed together in confusion, "what do you mean?"

Alex trailed her fingers up and down Marissa's back lightly, "Ryan came into your store today, then Kevin came in just minutes after him. Then Ryan went to my garage. Not to mention, they all showed up at my garage, and with Trey at that. I think they want revenge."

"Revenge? Why?"

Alex raised her eyebrows, "do I need to remind you that you cheated on Ryan with me?"

"Yeah, three years ago."

"And you shot Trey for coming after me when I went after him when you told me he tried to rape you?"

Marissa looked away at the mention of that.

"Just be careful, baby, please? I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you," Alex confessed quietly.

Marissa smiled and cradled her face into Alex' hand on her cheek. "You think they'll try something with me?" She asked, fear rising in her. It took a lot to scare the lanky blonde but the three guys always seemed to be easy in that area, granted they didn't have a good track record with her in the past.

Alex sighed and shrugged, "baby, I honestly have no idea. Promise me you'll be careful?"

Marissa only nodded her head in response and laid back down, her head rested lightly on Alex' shoulder.

"I love you, Riss…I know I don't say it often, but I really do," Alex said quietly.

Marissa looked up from her spot on the girls shoulder. "I love you too," she smiled softly, then bit her lip in thought.

"What's wrong?" Alex raked her fingers through the long dirty blonde locks.

Marissa sighed and decided to ask her question, "I know the thought of getting married scares you…but do you think we ever will?"

Alex felt her stomach tie into knots at the question. She groaned and turned her head away from Marissa. "We've been through this, Marissa."

Marissa sighed and laid back down, she turned over, her back now to the blonde.

Alex ran her hands over her face and sat up, "Riss—"

"Just go to sleep, Alex," Marissa tried to keep her emotions in check as she responded.

Alex felt her heart break as she heard her girlfriend choke back sobs. "Baby, please. Don't go to sleep mad at me," she laid a gentle hand on her bare shoulder.

Marissa rolled over and Alex felt her own eyes water as she saw tears stream down Marissa's face. "I'm not mad at you, I'm hurt. The one thing I want more than anything, and you're too scared to fully commit to me," Marissa cried.

Alex sighed, "I just don't see why you need a ring and a piece of paper to tell me how much you love me, Riss…or for me to tell you how much I love you."

"That's just it, Alex! I don't need it, but I want it. I want you, all of you. I want to be able to call you my wife," she made her response clear with hand gestures but received no reply from the older blonde. "God, Alex, do you not get how this makes me feel?"

Alex looked at her blankly, further upsetting the lanky blonde, "It's like you're scared of tying yourself down to me. Am I really that horrible of a person to imagine spending the rest of your life with?"

"What? No. Marissa, I just…I don't want to get married. I never have."

"You're selfish. The only reason you don't want to get married is because you don't want to give up that so called freedom you have now. You think if you marry me, it means you're weak."

"Are you insane? Are you listening to what's coming out of your mouth? If I was scared of that Marissa, I wouldn't be with you. I wouldn't have spent the last three years of my life with you. I wouldn't have cheated on Jodie with you, and I wouldn't kill someone to protect you! Everything I do is because of you Marissa. So don't you dare lay there and tell me I'm selfish just because I don't want to get married. I have given up so much for you."

"Yeah, moving into a house you never thought you'd ever have is sure giving up a lot." Marissa scoffed her arms crossed over her chest.

Alex glared at her girlfriend. "Are you forgetting you _gave_ me this house as a gift? Are you forgetting that I funded your store when it was close to closing? Are you forgetting everything I've ever done for you Marissa?"

"I don't know, are you forgetting that I'm so in love with you that it scares the shit out of me but all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"Marissa, I love you too…"

"No you don't," Marissa said quietly and turned back over.

Alex sat back, a bit shocked at the words that just escaped Marissa's lips. "Did you seriously just tell me that I don't love you? Dear God woman! What the hell did I do?" Alex exclaimed.

"And there in lies the problem, you did abso-fucking-lutely nothing," Marissa threw a dirty look over her shoulder.

"Okay fine, you know what Marissa, I'm not doing this tonight. I refuse. You can act like a spoiled little bitch and tell me I don't love you but you know damn well that I do otherwise I wouldn't have shot some bastard because he came after you with a knife. Lay there and sulk because I said I don't want to get married. I'm done with this bull shit." Alex stood from the bed and pulled on an oversized shirt and a pair of jogging pants. She glanced back at the bed to find Marissa staring at her. Without a final word she walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

The blonde in the bed jumped slightly at the impact and then finally let the tears spill out of her eyes and onto her pillow.

Alex slumped down the wall outside and raked a hand through her mussed hair. She listened as Marissa sobbed violently in their bed. At that time only did she allow the tears to escape her eyes as well. There was a time she'd threaten someone's life if they made her beautiful girlfriend cry, but this time, and most recently, she was the only one making her cry. And for that, she couldn't stand herself.

"Why do I have to be such a chicken? Why can't I give her what she wants? Why am I not enough?" She cried to herself.

**And the problem is revealed even more.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I hate drama but I sure can write it. Or so I've been told.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Alex sighed as she sat with her head in her hands, the fight from the night before still reeling in her mind. Marissa hadn't said one word to her that morning, she actually woke up alone in their bed, Marissa's side of the bed cold.

"Hey…you alright, Lex?" Chad entered.

Alex looked up and nodded, "yeah…yeah I'm fine, Chad." She answered, her voice and eyes distant.

Chad closed the office door and sat down in a chair, "doesn't look like you're fine. What happened?"

Alex dropped her head back in her chair as she slouched down further. "Aside from my relationship with Marissa being in shambles, nothing," she answered.

Chad gave a sad smile, "what happened this time?"

"Same thing its been for the past four months, she wants to get married, I don't. She thinks I don't love her, but I do Chad, I just…God," she shook her head and ran a hand through her red, black and blonde locks.

"She knows you love her, Lex, she's just trying to rile you up and get you to ask her. She loves you, and just wants to spend the rest of her life with you."

Alex nodded, "I know, I know. It's just…I don't want to get married. Ever since Jodie…I haven't wanted to. I thought Jodie was the one. But I found her when I was going to ask her…I found her cheating on me Chad. I just don't want to marry Marissa and have her wake up one day and realize she can do better than me but it's like I'm losing her already, ya know?" She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Oh great, the tough Alex Kelly is crying," she wiped at the tear as she gave a laugh.

Chad smirked, "not the first time you've cried in front of me, babe. You aren't gonna lose her, just stop being stupid. She isn't Jodie, she's not going to cheat on you with some scumbag. I've never seen her look at someone the way she looks at you. Go get your girl, talk things out with her. I'll watch after the shop."

Alex nodded and stood up. "I may not be back. Thanks for listening," she grabbed her shoulder bag and left the office.

"And Alex," Chad called after her. Alex stopped and turned to look at him. "Talk, don't yell, just talk." Alex gave a sad smile, nodded and continued to the exit.

Marissa slammed things around in her office.

"Whoa…what's wrong?" Summer walked into the office as Marissa slammed one of her desk drawers shut.

Marissa looked up at her best friend and didn't say anything.

"You and Alex had another fight again, huh?" Summer sat down on the couch next to the door.

"I don't wanna talk about that selfish bitch," Marissa ground out and typed furiously on her computer.

Summer raised her eyebrows.

"I just don't get it, Summer! She's with me for three years but she won't marry me!" Marissa exclaimed. "It's like the past three years haven't meant anything to her!"

"Well—"

"She says she loves me but she won't marry me! She gives me all these reasons why, but yet its like I'm not good enough!"

"Maris—"

"Why did I have to fall in love with someone who is so self-absorbed?"

"Marissa!" Summer finally exclaimed.

Marissa jolted out of her rant and looked at the short brunette. She followed the gaze of her friend to the doorway and glared as she saw the blonde standing there.

"Ya know, I came here to try and work this out, but forget it," Alex threw her hands in the air and walked away.

Marissa looked at Summer then the door and back again several times before standing up and running after the older girl. "Alex! Wait!" Marissa flew out the backdoor of the store just as Alex pulled the door to her Jetta open.

The blonde looked at her and just shook her head.

"Please…Alex…" Marissa felt the stinging of tears in her eyes yet again.

"What, Marissa? What do you want me to say?" Alex leaned on her car door, her arms hanging over the side of it, keys in hand. She peered at the tall blonde.

"I…God, I don't know." Marissa's head hung down in pain.

Alex groaned and slammed her car door shut then made her way over to Marissa, "Marissa, I love you. I don't know what you want from me. I just…I feel like you think I'm not good enough for you."

"What?' Marissa sniffed as she finally looked up.

"I feel like one of these day's you're just gonna tell me I have to marry you or we're through. I just wish you would understand that just because I don't want to get married, doesn't mean I don't love you any less," Alex confessed as she looked to the ground and fidgeted with her fingers in front of her.

"Then why won't you marry me, Alex?" Marissa cocked her head to the side as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Alex sighed and raked a hand through her hair before responding, "because…I'm scared of waking up one day and having you tell me that you found someone else. Someone better. I went through that with Jodie, we were supposed to get married, Riss. And I found her in bed with someone else the day I was going to propose. I'm terrified of you finding someone better than me. Then we'd have to go through that whole divorce thing. I couldn't bear to go through that…go through losing you. I'm scared of you getting bored of me and finding someone new. I'm scared you'll get tired of me, of our lifestyle."

Marissa was stunned as she heard the revelation, but yet she still couldn't but help the slight anger that filled her, "Alex, I've been in this lifestyle since I was 15 and I still love it. I still get that same rush every time I come into my store, into your garage, every time I sit in the drivers seat of a car." She let her arms go as she spoke with her hands, motioning to the girl in front of her, "and you…you treat me like I'm a queen, Alex. You actually show me that I mean something to you, everything to you. I'm not going to get tired of you loving me and I'm not going to cheat on you like Jodie did. I'm not Jodie. If anything I'm scared that you'll stop loving me. There is no one better than you, Alex, at least not for me. I cheated on Ryan with you because I already knew it was over with him before we ever slept together. I've only made love with one person, Alex…you." By this time, the taller of the two blondes had a few tears cascading down her cheeks.

Alex reached up and wiped away the tears on Marissa's face. She took a breath before responding, "you are everything to me Marissa…everything, and I'll never stop loving you, married to you or not. You…you have made me into a total sap when it comes to you." She laughed as she looked down then back up into Marissa's bluish green orbs. "Every day, I wake up and I look at you. I wonder how I got so lucky to actually have you in my life, have you love me. I thank God every day that I have you. For the past three years, you have been the first thing on my mind when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing on my mind when I fall asleep. Baby…I love you with everything inside of me, so much it hurts. Because of you, I am who I am. I don't know who I would be without you. You're the only thing that keeps me going every day. And I know you aren't Jodie…but finding her the day I was going to ask her to marry me…I'm terrified of you not cheating, but figuring out there is someone better for you than me." She continued stroking Marissa's cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

Marissa pulled away from Alex, "I'm not going to, Alex! I've been with you for the past three years and I've been in love with you for longer than I can remember! Why do you still let what Jodie did control you?"

Alex sighed as she watched Marissa rant, "she doesn't control me Marissa—"

"No, what she did controls you. You won't marry because she cheated on you with some asshole. Why do I have to pay for that? How is that fair to me, Alex?"

Alex found herself opening her mouth to speak but soon shut it as words wouldn't come out, she was speechless, she knew Marissa was right, but there was still that feeling in her. Finally she found the words to respond, "it's not fair…and I'm sorry but I still feel the way I do."

Marissa threw her arms in the air before turning and running her hands over her hair. Alex watched as she again fiddled with her fingers in front of her.

"So we'll never get married?" Marissa finally asked, her back still to Alex.

Alex cautiously stepped and slid her arms around the girls thin waist, when Marissa didn't pull away, only then did she allow her grip to tighten on her and rest her chin on her shoulder, "I don't know." Her answer was honest. "But I do love you, baby. To me, its like we already are married."

Marissa groaned as she held her face in her hands, "but we aren't married, Alex. We're still very much dating. I want to marry you and thanks to that bitch, Jodie, we can't. At least I know its not because of me," she scoffed that last remark.

Alex lifted her chin from Marissa's shoulder and turned the girl to face her, "look, I don't want to get married right now…but I'm not saying we won't ever get married. My biggest fear is losing you Marissa…am I going to lose you if I don't marry you?"

Marissa felt more tears pool in her eyes and stream down her face, "I can't live without you, I just wish you would marry me."

"But I won't lose you?"

Marissa shook her head, "no…I guess you're stuck with me. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Alex found herself chuckling, "never."

Marissa sniffed back a fresh set of tears and blinked, but they spilled over her cheeks anyway. Alex gave a sad smile and pulled the younger girl into her and held her as she cried. Marissa wrapped her arms firmly around her girlfriend and tucked her head into her neck. "I'm sorry for everything I said," she whimpered into Alex' neck.

Alex smiled and just shook her head. "I know you are. And I know you didn't mean it, just like I didn't mean when I called you a spoiled bitch."

Marissa laughed lightly and slapped her girlfriend's ass, earning a chuckle from Alex as well.

"You better get back to work," Alex finally pulled back.

Marissa nodded and started to pulled out of the embrace. "Not yet, come back here," Alex laughed and yanked the girl back to her by her wrist.

Marissa felt her breath catch in her throat as her eyes connected with Alex' icy blue ones. They shifted from her eyes to her lips as Alex' did the same. She sighed as their lips finally met. She cupped Alex' cheeks in her hands and pulled her closer. Alex let her eyes flutter shut as she pushed her tongue through both sets of lips and moaned slightly when their tongues met in a slow battle. She tilted her head to the side, and Marissa followed her movements, moving her head to the opposite, and gained more access to each other's mouths. The kiss seemed to go on forever as their hands softly caressed one another's bodies. Finally, Alex pulled from the kiss when air became a necessity.

"I'll see you at home tonight," she pecked the girls' lips once more.

Marissa nodded and returned the kiss. "I love you," she said quietly.

Alex smiled, "I love you too, don't forget that."

Marissa nodded and let Alex go. The shorter blonde turned her head and waved as she slid back into her Jetta.

Marissa watched as she drove off then went back into her store. A little more at peace after speaking with her Alex about their fight. Slowly she made her way into her office and she plopped down on the chair behind her desk. Summer reappeared seconds later, a look of expectation across her face. Marissa laughed and waved her in. Summer smiled and sat down on the couch near the door, waiting for the juicy details.

"So, what happened? Are you guys okay? Is she mad?" Summer rattled out.

Marissa found herself laughing once more as she was bombarded with questions, "we're a little better. I found out why she doesn't want to get married…"

Summer raised her eyebrows, her facial expression asking the question she had in her mind.

"She…she found Jodie cheating on her with Kevin the day she was going to propose to her and she's scared I'll find someone new," Marissa explained.

"She thinks you'll cheat on her?!" Summer shrieked.

"No, she knows I wouldn't cheat on her, I'd wanna kill myself if I ever even contemplated the idea of cheating on her. The last time she was going to put herself in a commitment like that though, it all went down the drain, so I guess I have Jodie to thank for taking that trust Alex used to have away so I can't have it."

"Well…aren't you upset? I mean you certainly aren't Jodie."

Marissa sighed, "yeah, it bothers me but what can I do ya know? She doesn't want to get married, at least I know its not because of me."

"Exactly, its because of someone who isn't even in her life anymore so that shouldn't have any say over what she does now. I just think she's being selfish."

Marissa glared as the words escaped Summer's mouth, "Alex is anything but selfish," she snapped.

Summer grunted a response then spoke, "then why won't she marry you?"

Marissa rolled her eyes, "you obviously wouldn't understand since you just called my girlfriend selfish. If she was selfish she wouldn't have killed someone because they tried to rob me."

Summer shrugged her shoulders in agreement, "yeah I guess. I just think she think she needs a better excuse to not want to get married. How can that not bother you?"

Marissa raked a hand through her hair before leaning on her desk, cradling her head in her hand, "it does bother me, but like I said, at least I know its not because she doesn't love me, but because of what Jodie did to her."

"Just a question…why did she stay with Jodie after she cheated on her?" Summer queried

Marissa smirked, "comfort, just the way things were, she was used to being with her so it was like a security blanket."

"And then you two started having a fling not long after…?"

Marissa's smirk grew into a smile stretching from ear to ear and filling her whole face, "uh huh."

"I don't think I'll ever understand your guys' relationship."

Marissa laughed, "I hardly understand our relationship. I'm gonna head out early, can you close up?"

Summer nodded and saw that as her cue to leave, "I'll go check on things out there right now."

Marissa nodded and the petite brunette left the office.

**And more fighting, it'll get worked out. Give it time! There's a reason its written this way.**


	9. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a big lead into the stories, it makes it pick up even more. You'll see why.**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Hey, I'm gonna head over to the shop, Alex said something about needing me over there." Seth popped his head into Marissa's office as the slender blonde sat her computer punching on the keyboard.

Marissa looked up then at his voice and held up her hand, "just a sec, I'll go with you. It'll save us a trip."

Seth nodded and sat down on the couch just next to the door and waited for his boss and friend to finish up her work. Marissa continued typing furiously at the keys bit her lip as she paused then proceeded with whatever she was doing. Seth leaned over onto his knees and held his chin on his fist. Five minutes later, Marissa leaned back in her chair and looked to the curly haired boy.

"Okay we can go. I just had to get that done." Marissa spoke as she stood up after retrieving her purse from under her desk.

"What were you working on anyway?" Seth asked, standing up and stretching his limbs.

Marissa eyed him curiously, "nothing." Her answer was simple.

Seth raised his eyebrows at the blonde, "something for Alex, huh?"

Marissa gave a warning glance to the boy as they made their way to the back entrance of the store and walked out into the evening air, the sun just begun setting. Seth caught the look and quit his interrogation. Ever since her incident with Trey, the girl was more closed off…harsher, more like Alex was before the two got together with Alex being the only one who could truly get through to her aside from Summer. "Sorry," he spoke. "I know I shouldn't ask about things concerning Alex."

"Seth, shut up." Marissa raised her eyebrows and situated herself in the passenger seat and Seth started up his Lancer. "Ugh, what is that smell…and that sound?" Marissa scrunched her forehead up as fumes and weird sounds hit her.

Seth shrugged, "dunno, I'll have Alex check it out later. It's been like that for about a week."

Marissa's jaw dropped as she looked at the boy, "a week? With those assholes back in town you haven't bothered to have it checked out? What if they did this?"

"They wouldn't do anything to my baby, I haven't done anything to them," Seth shrugged the idea off, not a second thought about it.

"Um hello, Seth, you're friends with me and with Alex, we both cheated on Ryan and Jodie and we also both went after Trey after he tried to…" Marissa stopped what she was saying, still not able to fully talk about it. "Anyway, you're associated with us, that means they have something against you."

Seth grumbled under his breath, "why are you so much like Alex?'

Marissa raised her eyebrows, "why do you say that like it's a bad thing?"

Seth closed his mouth to keep from angering the short tempered blonde, instead he concentrated on shifting his gears. Marissa cringed as she heard grinding as he did so.

"What the hell…" Seth finally spoke minutes later as the car started slowing down on its own and started shaking.

"Pull over." Marissa rolled her eyes. She rubbed her forehead with her hand and sighed. "Grand." After pulling the car over she made Seth pop the hood and she looked at the engine. "You fucking idiot! You have no radiator fluid!" Marissa reached out and slapped Seth in the back of the head. She grabbed the dipstick for the oil and yanked it out. Her eyes bulged as she saw no oil on it either. "And no oil! What the hell, Seth! Are you trying to kill this car?" Her look was incredulous.

"What? No, I have to, I just had an oil change two weeks ago!" Seth looked to where Marissa was looking.

Marissa looked at him quizzically, "damn it, give me your phone." Seth handed his phone to the irritated blonde. "You should have taken the car to Alex as soon as this shit started," she continued ranting as she found Alex' number in his phone and pressed send then pushed it to her ear.

"What's up, Seth?" Alex voice came across the ear piece.

"Baby, its me," Marissa sighed as she spoke.

"Riss? What's wrong?"

Marissa could hear the concern in her lovers' voice and she couldn't but giving a small smile then frowned again as she looked back at the engine.

"Seth's car broke down on the way to your garage. There's no radiator fluid or oil in it. And I think something's wrong with the gear shifter, it was grinding really bad, and there were awful fumes and noises when he started it up at my shop." Marissa explained leaning onto the hood of the car.

Seth couldn't help but let his eyes linger over her thin frame clad in light jeans and a white and gray striped polo shirt just rising above her belly button, leaving a good amount of skin to show, and her hair pulled back into a messy pony tail.

"Will it start?" Alex asked on the other end.

"Doubtful, we had to coast to the side of the road," Marissa answered and she heard her girlfriend swear a few times before responding.

"Alright, get back in the car and I'll be there soon. And slap that dumb fuck for me a few times."

Marissa couldn't help but laugh at the last statement, "alright, might wanna bring the tow truck."

"I will, just get back in the car, I remember Seth getting an oil change here a few weeks ago and having the car checked out so I have a feeling it might be our little friends fucking around."

"Exactly what I thought," Marissa agreed as she shut the hood and got back into the car, Seth following.

"Smart girl, I knew I loved you for a reason," Alex couldn't help but smile as she spoke to the girl.

Marissa laughed again, "I love you too."

"I'll see you in about 20 minutes, babe."

Marissa flipped Seth's phone shut and handing it back to him then. She leaned her head back in the seat, closed her eyes and sighed frustrated.

"You really think they did this to my car?" Seth asked, worry overcoming him.

"Who else would do it, Seth?" Marissa turned her head to look at him.

Seth shrugged, "I don't really know. Ugh, my poor baby."

"Don't worry, Alex will fix her up."

"Yeah and I'll owe her even more."

Marissa raised her eyebrows towards him, "and me considering I'll be getting the parts for it."

"Yeah well I work for you."

Marissa smirked, "you work for Alex too, she owns part of my shop."

Seth groaned and slammed his head back against the seat, "why does this happen to me?"

Marissa couldn't help but chuckle at her friend. She continued smiling until a glimmer in the rearview mirror caught her attention. "Fuck!"

Seth whipped around to see what she was looking at and groaned more. "Damn it…"

"You do have a gun in here, right?" Marissa looked at him.

Seth nodded and pointed to the glove box. Marissa leaned forward and opened the compartment quickly. She grabbed the case, opened it and loaded the gun then handed it to her friend. Then, she grabbed her purse and made sure the gun she had carried with her was off safety before she got out of the car.

"Car trouble?" The small Latina grinned.

"Can I help you, Jodie?" Marissa held the gun to her side, challenging the girl who just hopped off her motorcycle.

Jodie only smiled more as she approached the orange and black Mitsubishi Lancer.

"I just thought I'd stop and see if I could help out, I mean you just look so stranded here and we don't want that now do we princess?"

Marissa glared at the shorter girl.

Seth watched the two women from inside his car and picked up his phone.

"Yes?" The blondes voice came across.

"We have a problem, Alex," Seth spoke as he continued watching the confrontation.

"What is it?"

"Um, well your ex coincidentally just got here," Seth heard the girl yell curse words, apparently holding the phone from her mouth as she did so, then heard a few things crashing around.

"Where's Marissa?" Alex finally responded.

"Um…"

"Seth! Get her back in that car!"

"I think Marissa can handle herself. She has that gun you got her."

"Which Jodie can dismantle in one move if Marissa doesn't move fast enough! God damn it, I'll be there in five, Chad is coming with the truck."

The phone went dead on Seth as Alex hung up on him. He groaned and leaned back, he knew he was in for a yelling when the irate blonde got there. Pushing that to the back of his mind though, he stuffed the gun in the back of his pants and got out of the car to help Marissa with the feisty brunette.

"Aw, if it isn't that cute bitch's boyfriend!" Jodie spoke sarcastically as she saw Seth emerge from the drivers' side of the car.

"Get the fuck out of here, Jodie," Marissa warned again, coking the gun.

Jodie heard the sound and raised her eyebrows to the tall blonde.

"Now, you wouldn't wanna cause a scene would you, princess?"

"Jodie, just get out of here, we don't need your help. Marissa, get back in the car and ignore her." Seth tried to diffuse the tension between the two women. "Alex should be here soon, Chad is following her with the truck, she said about five minutes."

Marissa looked at Seth then and relaxed.

"Aw, a party! My incredibly sexy ex is going to be here, what a grand ol' time we'll have," Jodie continued taunting.

"Oh that's it, you know what Jodie, just get the fuck out of here before I do something we'll both regret." Marissa felt her blood pressure rising yet again as she took a step toward the short girl.

Jodie couldn't help but laugh, "I could take you anytime anywhere, princess."

"Oh really, is that why I have Alex now and you don't?"

Jodie glared at the younger girl, "is that why you almost got your ass raped?"

"Okay! Ladies! Ding, ding, ding! Take a break!" Seth jumped in between the girls quickly moving towards each other, he put a hand on each of their stomachs and pushed them back.

"I swear, your ass is mine, Jodie," Marissa eyed the girl up and down.

"Like I said, anytime anywhere, princess," Jodie spat back.

Their attention then was interrupted as another car pulled in, Alex' pride and joy, her Acura RSX.

Alex left the car running as she put it in neutral and pulled the emergency brake up. She slammed her door shut and quickly approached the three.

"Hey Jodie, why don't you deal with someone who can actually really kick your mother fucking ass?" Alex shoved the girl back by her shoulders, much like she did Ryan year's prior.

Jodie stumbled back a bit at the force Alex used before she gained balance again. She looked between the three before throwing her arms in the air. Alex stared the Latina down as she made her back to her bike, following her as she did.

"Next time you come after my girlfriend, you can safely bet that you won't be able to ride this beautiful bike after that," Alex warned as she held the handle bars in place.

Jodie glared at her ex lover.

"There will be a time and place you won't be Alex that I get that bitch alone."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to make sure she's never alone." Alex pushed off the handles and stepped away from the motorcycle, "come near her again and you'll regret it Ramirez."

Jodie only glared as she started her bike up and sped off into the traffic. Alex watched with narrowed eyes as her ex girlfriend drove off into the rapidly setting sun. Once a good distance away from then, Alex turned her attention to Seth and Marissa.

"You, get in my car," she pointed at Seth then turned to Marissa, "you come with me."

Seth didn't dare question Alex as he knew she was pissed by now and jogged over to her car, sliding into the backseat. Marissa followed Alex to the front of Seth's Lancer and popped the hood back up.

"What were you doing, Marissa?" Alex berated her lover.

"What do you mean what was I doing?" Marissa looked incredulously at Alex.

Alex shot a look to her girlfriend as the stood in front of the car while she continued fiddling with certain parts of the engine that Marissa didn't bother to check. She stopped her movements and stood up straight, "Marissa, that girl…" she took a minute to get her temper in check before continuing. "That girl hates you. According to her you took her life away, me, Marissa, and she'll do anything to get back at you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You think I can't handle my own against her?" Marissa accused.

Alex closed her eyes as she started counting in her head, she knew where this was going to lead. "To be honest Marissa, in a fight no I don't think you could. But in a race, yeah I know you could kick her ass. But baby, she's just as good as I am, if not better at fighting. If you would have tried to use that gun on her and not moved fast enough, she could have snapped your whole hand and taken the gun apart in five seconds."

Marissa looked to the ground then, her arms still at her side. Alex sighed and wiped her hands on her dirty jeans before stepping up to her girlfriend placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Marissa. Not when I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side," she spoke softly, crouching slightly to gain eye contact with Marissa's blue eyes.

Marissa scoffed, "yeah as my girlfriend and nothing else."

"As your lover and companion and friend, Marissa," Alex shook her briefly by the hips to try and help get her point across.

The two girls stood silently in front of each other, their eyes trying to read what the other was thinking. Marissa stood with her arms to her side still, the gun in her right hand, and Alex with her hands still firmly planted on Marissa's hips, her thumbs hooked inside the belt loops on Marissa's jeans. Their thoughts and concentration were broken then as they heard the roar of the tow truck coming up.

Alex pulled away from Marissa and slammed the hood shut. Marissa turned then, grabbed her purse from the front seat and made her way to Alex' Acura while Alex handled things with Chad.

"You okay, Marissa?" Seth asked as he saw Marissa rake a hand through her hair and sit silently in the front passenger seat.

"Not now, Seth." She continued staring out the window aimlessly, her voice monotone.

**And so the plot thickens…**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Alex rubbed her temples slowly as she sat in her office going over the paperwork of unpaid bills. Why her employee's hadn't done it, she had no idea, but here she was, stuck at ten pm going over them.

"What?" She practically yelled into her phone as it rang, not even bothering to look at who was calling.

"Wow, sorry, I was just calling to see why you weren't home yet. I was getting worried," Marissa's voice sounded.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry baby," Alex dropped her hand from her head to the desk and sat up.

"Are you okay?" Marissa's voice came across concerned.

Alex sighed, "yeah, I'm fine, I'm still at the garage in my office going over past due bills that my stupid employee's didn't fucking go over." She jammed her pencil down on the desk at the end of her words.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just worried about you…after everything the past couple of days with them being back in town and everything…"

Alex smirked, "I'll be okay baby. They won't try anything."

"Can I come down there then?"

Alex' face turned to a quick scowl as worry overcame her. "Are you okay? Did something happen?" She quickly asked.

"I'm just scared. I keep hearing noises and I'm just…I'm paranoid."

'I'm gonna kill that bastard for ever laying a hand on her,' Alex thought in regards of Trey. "Why don't I just come home?"

"No, you're working. Please, can I come down there?"

"I can bring my work home. But if you want to come here, I'm not stopping you."

"K, good, cause I'm already on my way."

Alex chuckled, "where are you at?"

"Just pulling up to the garage."

Alex stood and weaved her way to the front of the store. She saw Marissa turn the headlights off on her car and exit it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone else.

"Baby, don't freak, I want you to get back in the car," Alex said as she watched the figure.

Marissa looked up and turned to look behind her. Without hesitation, she quickly climbed into her car and locked the doors. "What's going on?"

Alex watched the figure and quickly made her way to the front doors. Unlocking them with her key's she stepped outside into the night air.

"Are the doors locked?" Alex spoke into the phone.

"Yes…" Marissa turned in her seat to see what Alex was watching. "Who is that?"

"Get your gun out and roll the window down to give it to me," Alex ordered as she approached her lovers' car.

She watched as Marissa set the phone down then glanced back to the figure walking towards her.

"Here," Marissa rolled the window down enough to hand Alex the gun.

Alex took the gun without taking her eyes from the person.

"You better have a damn good reason for following my girlfriend here," Alex spoke harshly to whomever the person may be, pointing the gun at them.

"Alex, its me, Seth," the figure finally appeared to her.

Alex dropped the gun and scowled at the curly haired boy. "What the hell are you doing here?" She relaxed.

Marissa looked and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Seth standing in front of Alex.

"Someone was at mine and Summer's place. Summer is in the car, they followed us here."

"Alex, Summer's calling," Marissa spoke up.

Alex turned her head to the girl as she answered it.

"Coop?" Summer's voice came over terrified.

Alex saw the color leave Marissa's face and looked to Seth.

"What's wrong, Summer?"

"There…there's someone watching me over here in the car. I'm scared."

"Someone's watching her," Marissa told Alex, which Seth also heard.

The scrawny boy whipped around, fear overcoming him. Alex looked but saw nothing.

"Come on," she spoke to her girlfriend who still remained in the car on the phone with her best friend, her look not breaking from the blackened area around them in search of the person.

Marissa rolled her window up, turned the engine off, and exited the car. "Won't I be safer here?"

"No," Alex answered and grabbed her hand after Marissa shut the door. The lanky blonde locked it. She stayed close to her girlfriend while they walked in the direction of Seth's car, Seth just a few steps ahead of them. "If it's them, they're watching us right now and I'm not taking a chance leaving you alone."

Seth approached the car first and Summer jumped out and into his arms.

"Where are they at?" Alex asked once she and Marissa approached the couple.

Summer looked back to where she saw the person not 10 seconds before.

"They're…they're gone!" The tiny brunette looked around frantically.

"Both of you get in the car. Seth, call JJ."

Seth nodded and both brunette's got back into the car.

"Come on, I'm taking care of business," Alex led Marissa back towards her car.

"JJ, it's Seth."

"What's up?"

"We're at the garage, someone is following me and Summer."

JJ sat up in his chair, stopping his girlfriend from kissing his neck.

"Where's Alex? She said she would be there late tonight."

"She's with Marissa, here at the garage. I guess Marissa and I pulled in at the same time, Alex thought I was someone else."

"Where are they now?"

"Alex took Marissa back to her car. Before I got back into the car, I heard her say she's taking care of business."

"Alright, come over here. That's why she had you call me."

"What if they follow us there?"

JJ chuckled into the phone, "man, I don't think you realize who you're talking to. Just get you and your fine piece of ass girl here. I'll take care of whoever it is."

Seth hung up the phone and turned to Summer.

"It's okay, baby."

"I'm really freaked out, Seth."

Seth frowned and sighed.

"We're gonna go to JJ's."

"What about Marissa and Alex?"

"Alex can take care of her. It's probably just Kevin and his goon's trying to freak us out."

Summer nodded silently as Seth maneuvered the car out of the parking lot and back onto the street. She looked back into the parking lot and noticed Marissa's car gone, but Alex' Jetta still there.

"Chad, it's Alex."

"This better be good, Alex. You just interrupted me."

Alex heard a random girl in the background, 'Chad, baby, come on.' The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Who's paying you again?" Alex spoke into the phone. She heard the man sigh.

"Sorry, what's up?"

"Well, Marissa was hearing noises at the house, she's with me now, she called while she was on her way to the shop, and someone followed Seth and Summer to the garage."

"I'm on it."

"Good." Alex flipped of her phone shut and dropped it into the cup holder. She looked at Marissa. "You okay, baby?"

Marissa looked over to her girlfriend, "Alex, this is really freaking me out. And you know it takes a lot to scare me…but these guys—"

"I know baby. Nothing is going to happen to you or Summer or anyone we care about. I'll make sure of it."

Marissa nodded and hung her head down. Alex sighed and reached over with her right hand to caress the girls leg, then grabbed her left hand and locked their fingers together, "I know you're scared. But I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"What about you though?" Marissa's eyes showed the worry and fear she felt.

Alex checked her blind spot and switched lanes to pass the cars in her way, "baby, I'm a martial arts expert and advanced in kick boxing. Not to mention a great marksmen."

The blonde looked in her rearview mirror and kept the scowl from coming over her face, "bastards…" she muttered and switched lanes again.

Marissa turned in her seat to see the car come up on them, "Alex…"

"I know they're following us," the blonde knew what her lover was thinking. She pushed on the gas, then the clutch to put the car in fifth gear.

Marissa sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. "I love you," she said quietly.

Alex looked over at her as she concentrated on driving. "Baby…"

Marissa looked at her, her eyes filled with tears.

'Remind me to kill them,' Alex thought. She reached back over and wiped the tears from Marissa's cheeks that escaped the girls eyes, "I love you too, baby."

"Are we going home?" Marissa took note of the exit Alex just got off at.

"Yeah, I rather have you there than in here."

"You're not leaving me are you?" Marissa's voice was panicked.

"No, I'll be there," Alex assured.

Marissa felt her guard go down and she relaxed into the seat. The remainder of the ride was quiet. Within five minutes, the older blonde pulled the car into the extra long driveway and the two exited.

Alex quickly made her way to Marissa and protectively wrapped her arm around the lanky blonde. The two turned as they heard a couple car doors shut. Alex felt Marissa tense up and her grip tighten on her arm.

"I knew you were following me. What do you want?" Alex questioned as Trey and Ryan approached.

Ryan looked back to Marissa and sneered at her. Trey grinned at the tall blonde in a sadistic manner. Neither actions went unnoticed by the protective blonde.

"I'd get that smirk off your face," Alex spoke. She grabbed the gun from the back of her pants and cocked it. "Get the fuck off my property before I kill you for trespassing," her voice was deathly quiet.

The two boys grinned and backed off.

"Now!" Alex shouted, pressing her finger on the trigger, pointing it at Trey's chest.

"This isn't over, Kelly," Trey pointed his finger at her as he opened the driver's side door.

Alex watched as the two boys got back into the BMW. Sure they were gone, she led Marissa into the house.

**Just one more chapter for today. I didn't think I should levae you hanging here.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Last chapter for today.**

**CHAPTER 10**

Alex slid her hand under the back of Marissa's night gown and ran her fingers up and down the girls back as she slept peacefully. She turned her head to the side as she heard her cell phone ring. "Yeah?" She answered it quietly.

"Hey, it's JJ. Everything okay there this morning?" JJ's southern voice came across.

"Yeah, we're good. What'd you find out?" Alex responded as she watched Marissa sleep. It took the lanky blonde awhile to fall asleep the night before after their chase down from the stooges.

"I had Chris doing some searching, it was a decoy to distract you."

Alex felt her eyes roll, "if I have to put up with this shit much longer, I'll take care of them myself. I want them gone, JJ." She heard JJ sigh on the other end. "Do you want your job?"

"We're working on it Alex. We just don't know how to set it up."

"I don't care how you fucking do it, you get rid of them! If they come after Marissa or anyone else she cares about again, I'll get rid of them myself. Now get your fucking job done."

"Do you want to know what else I found out?"

"What do you think?"

JJ held in his grumbles at the bitchy blonde, "they want to scare you, Ryan found out you and Marissa are on the rocks. Trey's still pissed at her for shooting him, and Ryan can't stand you for taking her."

"How the hell did they find out?" Alex looked down, she felt her blood pressure rising and knew she wouldn't be able to keep her voice low much longer, but knew she wouldn't be able to get up without waking the sleeping beauty cuddled into her as she clung tightly to her.

"We're finding that out."

"Anything else you know?"

"Chris said he heard they want to gain respect back on the street as racers."

"What else is new? Anything else?"

"They want to take use your problems with Marissa and turn her against you."

Alex snorted, "I may be fighting with her but that's not gonna happen."

Marissa stirred in her sleep and cuddled further into the blonde. Alex looked down to make sure she was still asleep. She rested her hand on Marissa's bare ass—which she couldn't help but let the grin grace her face at the revelation her lover wore no panties—under her silk nightgown and kissed the top of her head.

"I want them taken care of JJ, and now."

"There are a couple more things."

Alex rolled her eyes, "what?"

"We think Jodie is on it too."

"No shit!" The blonde yelled but instantly regretted it as she heard Marissa moan on top of her.

"What's wrong?" Marissa's voice was filled with sleep.

"Nothing, baby, go back to sleep," Alex said quietly and pecked her lips several times. "I have to go JJ," she flipped the phone shut and dropped it back onto the nightstand. Turning over, she curled Marissa further into her as they both lay on their sides.

"That felt good earlier," Marissa said softly as she held fast to her girlfriend.

"Hm?" Alex questioned as she lovingly played with Marissa's dirty blonde locks.

Marissa pulled back from Alex' neck and looked into the older blonde's eyes. "This," she pulled Alex' right hand to her ass and slid it under her night gown.

Alex smirked and firmly placed her hand back onto her girlfriend's ass. She let her other hand creep down the girl's back and pulled the nightie up. Marissa moaned as Alex cupped her ass.

"I'm sorry we've been fighting a lot," Alex whispered.

Marissa sighed and tucked her head back into Alex' neck.

"Look at me," Alex nudged her with her shoulder. Marissa pulled her head back again and looked up to meet Alex' gaze, "I'm sorry."

Marissa nodded. "What's happening to us?" She asked.

Alex rolled onto her back, bringing Marissa on top of her, her hands still firmly planted on the girl's ass. Marissa crossed her arms over Alex' chest and rested her chin on them. She watched her as she was thinking.

"Do you still love me?" Marissa questioned hesitantly.

Alex didn't take time to reply, "of course I still love you. Do you still love me?" Alex felt the girl nod.

"It's like, the sex is still great…but I just feel like something's missing between us." Marissa spoke quietly.

Alex smirked and squeezed gently on the girl's ass, making her moan in approval.

"This isn't gonna lead to us saying we need a break right?" Marissa continued.

"No. I don't think I'd be able to find anyone as good as you in bed."

Marissa slapped the girl on the chest.

"Ow!" Alex laughed, "I'm kidding. No, this won't lead to us saying we need a break. We just need to figure out what's wrong, why we're fighting."

"I start them," Marissa said softly.

Alex looked down then and adjusted their positions again. She turned Marissa onto her back and laid half way on top of her, their legs intertwined.

"What makes you think that?" Alex asked quietly as she stroked the hair from Marissa's soft face.

"I started the one about getting married the other day didn't I?"

"Baby, that's one fight."

"And the one about cleaning."

Alex sighed, "stop, we're both in this relationship, I'm not letting you take all the blame."

"But they ar—"

"Stop it," Alex hushed her by placing two fingers over her lips.

Marissa felt tears well in her eyes, "God, I hate being so sensitive!" She wiped furiously at the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I like it," Marissa gave Alex a look, Alex laughed, "okay, sometimes I don't, but at least I know you care."

"Do you think we need a counselor?"

Alex snorted as she did on the phone earlier, "that is the last thing we need. I just think we're going through a phase that every couple goes through."

"And what phase is that? Wanting to rip each others heads off?" Was Marissa's response.

Alex laughed lightly.

"It's not funny! I hate fighting with you, I absolutely hate it, Alex."

"Just how you said it its funny, baby. I don't like fighting with you either. I think we've just come to a point where we're so comfortable with each other that we take our problems out on one another."

"What do you mean?"

Alex continued stroking Marissa's hair, "I mean, I think we take things out on each other, instead of other people because we know nothing will happen with each other. Our relationship is that strong."

Marissa smiled at the thought, "I still don't like fighting with you."

Alex pecked the girls' lips a couple times. "I don't like fighting with you either, so how about every time we fight, whether we're pissed or not we…say one good thing about the other."

Marissa raised her eyebrows at the suggestion.

"And have incredible angry sex, or makeup sex, either one."

Marissa now laughed, "that happens every time anyway."

Alex smiled, "well, have you seen you angry?"

Marissa gave Alex another look.

"You're fucking hot!"

The younger of the two laughed.

"Hey…I love you. Don't forget that. No matter how much we fight, I love you, and I'm not gonna stop," Alex said quietly, her voice full of emotion and honesty. "I love you."

Marissa smiled softly, "I love you too."

Alex returned the smile and dropped her head to capture her lovers' lips in a sweet kiss.

"You know…it's been awhile since we've really made love…" Marissa said softly after they broke the kiss, their foreheads now resting against one another's and their eyes closed.

"It has…hasn't it?"

Marissa nodded.

"I miss just making love…going slow, taking our time. Lately it's just been fast and hard."

"But still incredible," Alex interjected.

Marissa chuckled, "yes, still incredible. But…I wanna make love to you, I don't want to just fuck or have sex."

"Baby, whether I'm making love to, fucking you, or having sex with you, I don't love you less any time."

"I know, but still…"

Alex smirked, "well then, why are we still talking?"

Marissa smiled as Alex dropped her lips to hers once more and started an endearing kiss.

**Okay so there was an explicit scene written originally, but I took it out. I figured I'd leave it to your imaginations. More from me next week!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, so its been awhile since this one has been updated too! No excuses, just an apology, I'm sorry!**

**CHAPTER 11**

"Apparently Marissa wants Alex to propose. She wants to marry her," Kevin leaned on his elbows as he sat on the edge of the bed while Trey and Ryan sat in chairs in the hotel room the three shared, with their visiting ally.

Trey grinned like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. "That's perfect," he purred in satisfaction. "What else?"

"That's all I know for now to the extent, but that's the main thing. There are other problems but I haven't been told exactly."

Ryan couldn't help but let the ideas fall in his head of getting back at that bitch, Alex Kelly for stealing his girlfriend from him, even if it was years prior.

"So where do you want me to come in? I confronted them on the side of the road after you fucked with Seth's car, what else would like me to do?" The brunette questioned from her spot.

Trey looked at her, "just keep playing mind games, you're good at them."

Jodie smirked, "any rules?"

Kevin laughed, "since when do you follow rules anyway?"

Jodie's smile grew and the evil glint in her eyes became more present, "good point."

Kevin then turned to Ryan, "you still know that girl that works for Alex don't you?"

Ryan gave a half smirk as he nodded, "yeah, and she would do anything for me."

Trey scoffed, "even turning on Alex?"

Ryan shrugged, "well, if she doesn't do it voluntarily, a little collateral might not be a bad idea. I can get her to see things my way."

"So, how are you and Alex?" Summer swung her legs in front of her as she sat on the countertop where the register was while Marissa looked over the merchandise.

Marissa sighed and her shoulders dropped but she kept her head down to the clipboard as she concentrated.

"We're okay. It's just weird. We finally talked the other morning. And we actually made love…slowly, which we haven't done in awhile." Marissa responded as she spun the holder slowly that held the air fresheners.

Summer nodded, "well that's good. It's better than you two yelling at each other or just fucking each other senseless. Why do I feel like you still aren't convinced that it will stop though?"

Marissa finally dropped the clipboard to her side and she looked up to Summer.

"It's just awkward, Summ. It feels like we're losing that passion we had when we first started dating." The blonde leaned back against the counter and ran a hand through her long locks. The distress was evident in her voice.

"But you still love each other right? And the marriage thing is cleared up?"

"I know I love her, I still get the same feeling I did before I started dating her…I…I just don't know if she feels the same anymore Summer. She says she loves me, but…ugh."

"I can have Seth find out if you want me to." Summer offered.

Marissa shook her head, "you and I both know that Alex won't talk to anyone about our relationship problems. The only reason JJ and Chad know about them is because they can see it. They know Alex and they can read her. Sometimes I think she wishes she wouldn't have cheated on Jodie with me…"

"What? Coop you're crazy if you think that. That bitch is insane."

Marissa sighed, "she made the comment last week that Jodie at least excepted she didn't want to get married. That Jodie understood after Alex found her in bed with Kevin."

Summer's jaw dropped in shock.

"She compared me to her Summer. In the past three years that we've been together, that's the first she's ever compared me to Jodie in a negative way." Marissa wiped at the tear that had managed to cascade its way down her cheek. "The other morning, the morning after we were being followed, I heard her talking to JJ on the phone."

Summer nodded, encouraging her best friend to continue.

"I heard him say that Jodie might be involved in everything."

Summer felt her eyes narrow.

"I'm scared Alex is gonna go back to her. She manipulated Alex so well…"

"She won't go back to her, Coop. She's not stupid. Especially after what happened last week on the highway with Seth's car."

Marissa sighed, "I know she's not, but Jodie…God, Jodie was her first love, she knows how to get to Alex. It's how she managed to keep her for so long."

"You know how to get to Alex too, Coop. Don't forget she hasn't seen Jodie in three years—aside from the other night—you've been with her every day for the past three years. Not to mention, Alex has changed."

"I'm still scared, Summer. There are still things about Alex that are the same, and those are the things Jodie can use on her."

"There may be some things that are the same about Alex, and one of them is she'd do anything to protect you, more now than ever."

Marissa couldn't deny the fact. She knew Alex killed someone for threatening her. She sighed as she remembered the night so perfectly well.

"_Why don't you go wait in the car for me, I'll be there soon," Alex suggested quietly and pecked Marissa's lips._

"_Don't be long, you promised me something earlier," Marissa grinned seductively._

_Alex bit her bottom lip and nodded. She let Marissa's hand go and the lanky blonde made her way out of the office._

_As she waited patiently by the car, not wanting to sit in it in 105-degree weather, Marissa stood with her stomach against the car, texting someone with her arms resting on the roof of the car. She felt someone approach from behind, and before she had time to react, she felt a body pressed tightly up against hers and a sharp blade at her throat._

"_Give me your money," the man ground his pelvis into her skirt-clad ass._

_Marissa nodded frantically, anything to get him away from her._

_Alex stepped out the door of her garage, and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Marissa pinned to her car and a man holding a switchblade at her throat. The man was taller than her girlfriend of only six months at the time. Quickly, she retreated quietly back into her business._

"_Watch them!" She said harshly to JJ and Chad who had seen what she had seen. The enraged blonde sprinted off to her office, tore into her desk and pulled out the 9 mm pistol. Making sure it was loaded, she dodged out of her office and down the hall to the exit._

_Before shoving the door open, Alex looked outside and sure enough, they were still there. Quietly, she stepped into the evening air and used her martial arts technique to quickly move behind the guy. "Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend," she shoved the gun into his kidneys._

_The man whipped his head around but kept the knife where it was on Marissa's slender neck._

"_Or what?" He taunted._

"_Alex, please?" Marissa cried._

_Alex heard the distress in her girlfriend's voice and her heart about shattered, but she didn't let her eyes leave the perpetrator. "You wanna find out?" She shoved the handgun hard into his organ._

_Quickly, the guy whipped around, bringing Marissa with him. He held her around the chest with one arm, while he held the knife at her throat with his other hand._

_Alex glared and she moved the gun up to his head, "I said, get your fucking hands off my girlfriend." At that moment, Alex connected her eyes with Marissa's and spoke softly, "it's okay, baby."_

_JJ and Chad stood back, watching as their boss handled the thief._

"_Ow!" Marissa cried as the man pushed the knife into her slender neck, but not hard enough to break her skin._

_At that time, Alex kicked her leg up and knocked the switchblade from his hand. She reached out with one hand and yanked Marissa to her then shoved her behind her. The man jumped, startled at the quick movement._

"_Shit, she's gonna kill him," JJ whispered when Alex didn't lower the gun._

"_Marissa, go back inside," Alex nodded back to her garage, her eyes not leaving the man who had just threatened Marissa's life and made her cry out in pain._

"_Kill him," Marissa whispered her demand as she stood shaking behind Alex._

_The guys eyes widened, he wasn't sure why he hadn't taken off the second the switchblade was kicked from his hand._

"_I don't want you to see it," Alex' voice was quiet but unwavering as she cocked the gun. Since before she'd been with the girl, she'd been protective of her, even teaching her how to shoot a gun herself. "Go, Marissa. Now."_

"_No," Marissa stood her ground._

_The guy took this as his chance. As he turned, Alex kicked him in his knee, sending him flying to the ground. "You fucking threatened my girlfriend's life and you made her cry," she ground out to him as she kicked him in the back while he struggled to get back to his feet._

_The man cried out in pain as Alex swiftly kicked him in his liver. The blonde knelt down over him, a leg on either side of him. She grabbed him by his nasty, long black hair and yanked his head back. "I told you to get your hands off her," she warned, "but you didn't listen." She placed the gun to his back, where his heart would be in his chest._

_Marissa jumped then as she heard the faint sound of the gun, as Alex had a silencer on it. Alex moved it away from his back and dropped his head. She stood up and fired three more times into the man's lifeless body. She stepped back as blood started to pool around him. She turned around, what she just did not having fazed her and looked at the startled and shaken blonde she just killed for._

"_Hey, it's okay," Alex' demeanor quickly changed to one of concern. She reached out and stroked Marissa's face._

_Marissa nodded and fell into her in tears, her body shaken from the violent sobs._

"_I love you, baby," Alex whispered for the first time in their relationship._

Marissa looked back to Summer who still sat perched on the counter top, "I'm gonna go see her. See if she wants to get lunch or something."

Ryan peered around the parking lot as he drove, looking for the familiar Jetta. Growling when he saw it, he yanked his phone from its holster on his hip and flipped it open. Once finding the number after scrolling through his contact's list, he hit send and pressed the phone to his ear, waiting for the girl to answer. Once she did he spoke, "hey babe, what's up?"

"Ryan? Is that you?" The girl whispered as she heard the voice. Her eyes shifted nervously as she stood from the desk. Looking into the garage she saw Alex listening to music and working on Seth's car. Looking around once again for anyone else, she made her way to the private bathroom down the hall. Once inside she shut the door and locked it, "what do you want?"

Ryan laughed, "what makes you think I want anything? I can't call an old friend to see how she is?"

The girl scoffed, "old friend? You left me here, Ryan. You skipped town and left me here and now you want to talk to me? You treated me like shit. I was never a friend, I was a fuck buddy to you, and I was stupid to let you use me but that's what people do when they're in love I guess."

Ryan growled as the girl ranted a thousand miles a minute, "well now I'm back, I thought we could go get lunch and catch up. And you were really in love with me?"

The girl raked her hands through her long hazelnut-colored hair and sat down on the toilet lid with a sigh, "I still am."

Ryan grinned, 'this is going to be easier than I thought.' "Well, why don't you see if you can take an early lunch and we can go grab a bite to eat. I miss you."

"I…I…I can't, Ryan. Alex will kill me if she finds out. She hates you."

"Well then we won't let her find out now will we? Come on, we haven't seen each other in awhile, I wanna catch up with you. Please?" His voice was sickening as he pleaded with the girl.

Finally, she sighed and gave up, "okay give me ten minutes and I'll be out. Where are you?"

"Out front, see ya soon!" With that Ryan snapped his phone shut, leaned his head back on the headrest and grinned like a little kid in a candy shop. Picking his head back up after taking a breath, he opened his phone again and dialed his brother, once Trey answered the phone he spoke, "this is going to be so easy."

Inside the shop, the girl stumbled out of the bathroom, her nerves getting the best of her as she fiddled with her phone. With her head down and deep in thought, she didn't see the blonde she was about to collide with. Alex grunted as the girl bumped into her, and the blonde raised her eyebrows, "you okay there?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Alex! A…a friend just called that I haven't seen since I moved here, I'm nervous about seeing them again. Would you mind if I took an early lunch? If not I completely understand I can call and tell them dinner would be better, they just sounded so hopeful." She rattled out in one breath.

Alex' perfectly sculpted eyebrows never left their raised position, "uh yeah sure, that's fine, take however long you need."

The girl gave a nervous smile, "thanks," she spoke and ran off down the hall back to the front desk. Alex watched after her, and shook her head, "that girl is so weird sometimes."

**And it picks up even more. I'll update again soon.**

**And while I've still got your attention, if you don't read my other fics I'll say it here. Go visit Our Girls, it's a fan fic forum for Malex, I figured you might be interested in some more amazing stories written by other talented authors. I also post there as well. So join and you'll like what you see! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS EXPLICIT CONTENT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**CHAPTER 12**

Marissa pulled open the door to the garage and let her eyes adjust to the dimness of the building before proceeding. She glanced around in the working area and smiled as she spotted Alex hunched over Seth's car. The tall blonde leaned back against the wall and watched with her hands in her pockets as Alex worked on the car.

Alex felt the blue orbs on her and she looked up and over to Marissa. She smiled and stood up, wiped her hands on her greased-up faded jeans and waved her over. Marissa returned the smile and proceeded over to her girlfriend. "And just how long were you watching me?" Alex questioned once Marissa approached her. She pulled Marissa into her and wrapped her arms around her slender waist, her hands immediately going into Marissa's jean pockets.

Marissa smirked and let her arms snake loosely around Alex' neck as she responded, "a couple minutes. Not long. I came by to see if you wanted to grab something to eat with me."

Alex cocked her head to the side, "I've got a lot of work to do babe, I need to get his car fixed. Rain check though?"

Disappointment crossed Marissa's soft facial features but she nodded in understanding. Alex caught the look and smiled, "but maybe if I had some help…I could get done faster and then I wouldn't need a rain check?"

Marissa smiled brightly at the suggestion, "what would I do? You know more about cars than I do, I just sell the parts."

Alex laughed and pulled Marissa tighter against her body, "you know how to work on a gear shifter. You can help me with that."

Marissa acted as if she were considering the idea for a few moments, "would I get paid?"

Alex raised her eyebrows, "money?"

Marissa leaned in closer and brought her lips to Alex' ear, "or something."

Alex shuddered as she felt Marissa's hot breath on her ear and neck. She replied with a shaky breath, "I think we can work something out." She moaned as Marissa latched her lips to the soft spot flesh right behind her ear. "Fuck…" she bit her lip and rolled her head to the side, giving Marissa more access. Before long, Alex gently nudged Marissa with her shoulder, brought her hands up to cup the girls cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss.

Marissa whimpered as Alex' velvet tongue pushed through her lips and explored the crevices of her mouth. Alex drew Marissa's tongue into her own mouth as she slid her hands down the girl's back to cup her ass. Briefly, the older blonde pulled back and looked around. Marissa looked to where Alex looked but didn't see anything.

"Everyone's at lunch," Alex finally spoke once she noticed everyone gone. Marissa peered around again and smiled; she saw no one either.

"What do you have in mind?" She teased.

Alex pulled out of the embrace and tugged Marissa to the side of the car. She pushed the skinny blonde against the car and joined their lips together once more as her hands danced under Marissa's shirt and into her bra. Moving her lips from Marissa's lips to her ear, she whispered, "I want you."

Marissa felt another whimper escape her lips at the lust in Alex' voice. "Right here?"

Alex only nodded as she pulled back. She dropped her hands from under Marissa's shirt but moved them back up, pulling the material with her. Marissa lifted her arms and watched as Alex chucked the shirt behind them carelessly. Alex looked over her torso before she leaned in and kissed Marissa through her bra, "God, you have an amazing body." Marissa moaned and let her head fall back, resting on top of the car as Alex tugged her bra away from her breasts. One hand manipulated a nipple as Alex' mouth worked on the other. Alex pulled back for a moment as she unlatched Marissa's bra, thankful the girl decided to wear one that clasped in the front.

Marissa took this time to pull Alex' gray wifebeater over her head. Another moan bubbled from her as she saw Alex wore no bra. She reached and up and squeezed each perfectly rounded globe then pinched the nipples. Alex groaned and dropped her head to Marissa's bust once more, taking each nipple into her mouth, one after the other. Marissa's breath hitched in her throat and she bit her lip as she moaned.

Alex dropped her hands to Marissa's jeans and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. Wasting no time she tugged them down and let them fall the rest of the way to the floor, surrounding Marissa's ankles. Marissa pushed Alex back slightly and worked on the belt she wore then her jeans. Alex shoved them down once undone and they too fell to the floor around her ankles. Not wasting a second, Alex dropped both hands between their bodies and with her left hand she pulled Marissa's panties to the side as her right hand sneaked up into the girl's wet core. "Holy shit," Alex let out as she felt just how wet the girl really was.

Marissa bit her lip as she followed Alex' actions, pulling her panties aside, but instead of rubbing at her clit, she pushed two fingers up into her. Alex moaned as Marissa moved slowly in her. Her eyes fluttered shut as the girl fingered her, moans escaping her lips.

"I've wanted you all day," Marissa moaned as Alex rubbed furiously on her clit while her other fingers explored the heart of her most sensitive area.

Alex bit her lip as she locked eyes with Marissa, "me too."

They stood that way for a few minutes longer until Alex pulled back and yanked Marissa over to the hood of the car. She wrenched the panties from Marissa's slender hips then hoisted her up and yanked the jeans from around her ankles as she dropped before her on her knees. Marissa instinctively gripped the closest thing to her—parts of the engine—as Alex immediately dipped her head and held her thighs apart as she licked the girl rapidly. Whimpers and moans slipped from Marissa's lips and her head rolled around. Alex released one of Marissa's thighs and brought that hand up to hold the girls lips apart.

"Fuck!" Marissa screamed as Alex sucked the swollen jewel between her lips into her mouth. She felt her elbows buckle but she quickly locked them again as Alex continued manipulating the small bud. Alex groaned, the vibrations making Marissa' moan more.

"So good, baby," Alex whispered and started flicking the girl's clit furiously with her tongue. A guttural moan escaped Marissa.

Marissa let out a shaky whimper, "I'm gonna come, Alex." Another scream escaped her lips then as Alex quickly shoved two fingers into her soaked depths. Marissa moved her hips in time with Alex' thrusts in her marrow. Alex pulled back as she felt her fingers squeezed by Marissa's muscles and stood up. She withdrew her fingers and rubbed rapidly at the engorged clit, making the girl come closer to orgasm. Marissa clung to Alex' shoulders, her fingers digging into the bones. Alex smiled slightly as her own breathing increased, she connected their lips and battled with Marissa's tongue. As Marissa started to move from the kiss, Alex brought her other hand up and held Marissa's head to hers. Not strong enough to fight as her body started to convulse, Marissa screamed into the kiss. Her body bucked and she lifted herself from the car. Not stopping, Alex finally pulled her mouth back and dropped to her knees once more. She held Marissa down and her legs apart as she once again ducked her head. Marissa felt her eyes cross and roll into her head; another scream erupted from the pit of her stomach. Every curse word she knew slipped from her lips as Alex continued in her onslaught to make her really come. Alex let the moans leave her, wanting the girl to release everything she had. Within seconds, her mouth was filled with the sweet nectar she longed to have since they started.

Marissa's body fell limp and she slumped off the car into Alex' body. Alex carefully guided Marissa into her lap, and turned so her back rested against the car. Marissa breathed heavily still, trying to catch her breath, as her lame body lay in Alex' lap. Alex leaned her head back and let her eyes slip shut as her tongue snaked out over her lips, a slight moan escaping from her mouth as remnants of Marissa still remained on her lips.

Eyes watched from within the store. Guilt came over them as they watched the loving couple cuddle each other after their intense and intimate moment. Looking down at their cell phone, they sighed as they pushed send, put it to their ear and waited for the person on the other end to answer. Raking a hand through their light brown hair, they turned on their heel and walked away so they could speak, trying their best to push the guilt of betraying the couple.

"Hey, its me," they spoke into the phone.

"Great," Kevin's voice came across, "what do you have for me?"

She sighed into the phone, not wanting to answer, "they're here, they just finished having sex in the garage."

A hearty laugh from Kevin was heard over the phone and the girl cursed herself, "any fights between them lately?"

The girl sighed again and she looked around to make sure no one could hear her, "just a small one. About Jodie." She could feel the man smiling from ear to ear and it made her skin crawl.

"What about Jodie?"

The girl hesitated again to respond as she looked behind her, she gave a sigh of relief as she saw Marissa and Alex going at it again, this time Alex laid out on a car scooter with Marissa between her legs. She turned back in her chair and responded, "about the highway. Marissa doesn't like her and wants her dead. Alex doesn't want her to do it because she's scared Jodie will hurt her."

Trey grinned as he heard the explanation, "we can certainly make this work in our favor. Great job, meet us tonight so we can discuss what's going on."

The girl didn't have a chance to respond as she heard the phone click off and silence filled her.

"She's gonna kill me…" she thought, her mind immediately flashing back to her earlier conversation with Ryan over their 'lunch'.

"_Now, I need a favor from you," Ryan leaned on the table with his arms and peered at her._

_The girl cocked her head to the side, something just didn't seem right about him, "um, what do you need?"_

"_Look, before I say anything, I need you to know that I care a lot about you and I always have. And I'm sorry I left town without saying anything, I just thought it'd be easier that way. But now, I think we have a chance to be together but I really need your help."_

_The girl's mouth opened and closed a few times as she listened to the 'honest' confession from the man she loved with everything inside of her, despite all the bad things she'd seen and heard. As Ryan saw her face go through the emotions of everything he just lied to her about he spoke again, "so, do you think you could help me?"_

_Again, the girl's mouth closed and opened several times like a fish. Not finding any words still, she only nodded. Ryan grinned and reached for one of the girls soft hands, "I need you to help me with Alex."_

_The girl pulled her hand away as she stared at him incredulously, "what do you mean? She's my boss…and my friend!"_

_Ryan sat back in his seat and sighed, "I just need you to keep an eye on her, tell me what's going on. She threatened to kill me."_

_The girl's eyes grew to the size of chestnuts and again her mouth open and closed, "what? Why? When? How?"_

"_I went to Marissa's store last week, just to say hi, ya know—"_

"_Wait, you saw Marissa but you just now see me?"_

_Ryan sighed, "I just wanted to say hi, clear things up, ya know? You're the only one I want."_

_The girl awed and smiled, "really?"_

_Ryan nodded, 'bingo' he thought. "Yeah, really. So, do you think you could keep an eye on her and Marissa for me?"_

_The girl felt that odd nervous feeling bubble in her stomach once more, "I…I don't know, Ryan. She really doesn't like you or your brother. And there are things going around the shop about you going after Marissa, and…and I just don't know if I'm ready for that."_

_Ryan grew frustrated as he tried to keep his temper in check, "please? I really need this. You wouldn't want me to die would you?"_

_The girl shook her head, "no, of course not, but Alex…she's my boss and my friend and Marissa is my friend too. I'd be living on welfare right now if it weren't for them. Alex would kill me."_

"_I wouldn't let her. I really need this sweetie, please?"_

_The girl sighed and shook her head, "I can't, Ryan, I'm sorry. You disappeared for so long and now you're back and just expect me to betray my friends for you so you can—"_

_Ryan had it, he jammed his knife down on the table, the sound echoing throughout the restaurant. The girl looked around as people's eyes averted to them. Ryan ignored the stares and looked at the cowering girl in front of him, "I tried to be nice but you left me no choice now you either do this or its gonna get ugly for you, especially that little girl of yours that I know is mine."_

_The girl felt a fear she'd never felt before as Ryan threatened the life of her child, "okay! I'll do it, please just don't hurt her! She's all I have!"_

_Ryan grinned triumphantly, "I knew you'd see it my way."_


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Alex groaned as she worked on the paperwork in front of her, her eyes shifting between the computer and the paper.

"I'm busy," she said, feeling the presence of someone at her office door as she worked on inventory for parts and her latest order for Marissa.

"That's no way to treat an old flame, now is it?" The soft voice came out.

Alex lifted her head slowly at the distinct sound of her ex girlfriend's voice. It'd been almost two weeks since the highway incident and things seemed rather quiet, until now.

"Hello Alex," the brunette smiled.

Alex' eyes narrowed to small slits and she stood up. "What the hell are you doing here, Jodie?" She spit out.

Jodie smirked and pushed herself from the doorframe, "come on baby, don't act like that. I should be mad at you, remember?"

Alex glared as the girl sauntered up to her desk.

"You cheated on me with that toothpick. Remember? Although, I don't see why considering we both know I was amazing in bed."

Alex moved swiftly around the desk. "Get the fuck out of my office, Jodie," she whispered harshly.

Jodie smiled, "I'd watch that precious whore of yours."

Alex brought her hand back and slapped her former lover. Jodie was stunned for a moment as her head snapped back at the powerful slap, then she laughed as she held her cheek. "Get. The. Fuck. Out" Alex pointed to the door as she stared her ex down.

Jodie continued laughing as she made her way out of the office. Stopping at the door, she turned back to Alex, "I wouldn't let her go anywhere alone, you never know what could happen." With that, the Latina was gone.

Alex glared after the girl. "JJ!" She yelled. Within seconds the tall bald man was in her office, "you better be close to having them taken care of. And if you ever let Jodie back on the property again, you will be out of a job. I will kill that bitch."

"Wait, Jodie was here?"

Alex glared up at him from her chair, and she retorted, "yes, Jodie was here."

"What'd she say?"

Alex raised her eyebrows, "if you were doing your job, she wouldn't have made it in here, now would have she? She threatened Marissa's life, again!" JJ stayed silent, "if Marissa's life is threatened one more time, I will take care of whoever did it. I've done it once, and I will do it again. Now get the damn job done!"

He watched as the angered blonde pulled her bag from her bottom right desk drawer, "watch this shop and if there is any trouble I better not get a call saying you can't handle it. You're walking on the edge, JJ. I'm going to Marissa's."

JJ nodded as Alex shoved past him and out of her office.

"Fuck!" He threw his hand into the wall in frustration. He stormed from the office to the person he knew let his boss' former girlfriend into the shop.

Alex pulled open the back entrance of Marissa's store and stepped inside. She let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting of the florescent lights in the hallway before continuing to the office where she could set her things. Marissa wasn't present in the office, so she set her purse down and walked towards the main floor.

She stood quietly and watched as Marissa did inventory around the store. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her lover. No matter how many fights they had, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed every time she looked at the younger girl.

Marissa turned as she felt eyes on her and she gave a small smile as she found Alex.

Alex returned the smile and walked to her.

"Hey," Marissa greeted softly.

"Hey baby," Alex kissed her lips softly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at your garage all day."

Alex smiled and moved Marissa's long hair behind her shoulders then stroked her neck, "just wanted to see you. After that little fight last night…"

Marissa dropped her attention to the floor.

"You want me to leave?" Alex spoke quietly.

Marissa shook her head in denial, "no."

"Good, come on, I needa talk to you," Alex grasped her hand and led her back to the office.

"What?!" Marissa yelled.

Summer's head snapped up, and the current customers in the store all stared to where they heard the shout come from.

"Baby, keep your voice down," Alex tried to quiet the enraged blonde.

Marissa glared daggers at her girlfriend. "You want me to keep my voice down when you tell me your fucking ex girlfriend just showed up at your garage?" Marissa's arms flailed. "I knew this was going to happen."

Alex' eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What?"

"I heard JJ tell you Jodie was probably in all this shit lately."

Alex groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"You didn't tell me, you didn't tell me any of what he told you, Alex."

"What all did you hear him tell me?"

"Just that Jodie is probably in on it, and well apparently she is. I know you were on the phone longer than that, Alex. What else is going on?"

Alex sighed, and sat down on the couch after shutting the door of the office.

"They want to use our relationship problems against us…well me. That's why she showed up last week," Alex confessed quietly as she stared at the ground.

"And you didn't tell me?! Why?!" Marissa shrieked, her anger starting to overwhelm her.

"Because I'm trying to protect you, Marissa," Alex answered honestly, looking up at girlfriend.

"So you don't tell me that my ex boyfriend and his brother and your ex are going to try and split us up? How the fuck is that protecting me, Alex?" Marissa shifted her weight on to her right leg and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was going to tell you, Riss, I was."

Marissa shook her head and turned her back. With a quiet voice she spoke, "Alex, I know you want to protect me, but you have to tell me what's going on so I know."

Alex watched her actions. She stood up and slid up to her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face into the girls' long hair, "I know, baby. I'm just so scared of something happening to you," she spoke into Marissa's hair then inhaled, "you're everything to me, Riss."

Marissa turned in her arms, her resolve completely gone as Alex nuzzled her. "What did Jodie tell you?" She rested her arms around Alex' neck as she peered into her blue eyes.

Alex dropped her vision to the floor then back up again, "she threatened you…again." Marissa nodded. "I know what she's capable of," Alex continued.

"What should I do then?"

Alex ran her hands up and down Marissa's sides, "let me do what I need to do so nothing happens to you."

Marissa nodded again, "just…tell me what's going on. Even if you think it will bother me."

Alex nodded this time, "I love you, Marissa."

Marissa smiled softly, "I love you too."

Alex pulled the girl into her and wrapped her arms tightly around her thin frame, "I know you think what I'm feeling isn't as strong as it used to be…but it is." Marissa wondered how she knew, as she had only confessed that to Summer. "I feel it," Alex felt Marissa's inner turmoil when she didn't respond.

"I just…I feel like I'm losing you, Alex," Marissa pulled back and sat down on the couch.

Alex watched her for a moment as she ran her hands through her hair, and then sat down beside her, taking Marissa's hands into hers she spoke, "I know things are tough between us right now, but I promise you aren't losing me."

Marissa felt the tears well in her eyes again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. I promise, Marissa, we're okay, baby. We're going to be fine." Alex pulled her girlfriend into her body after wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Marissa cried as she clung to Alex.

Alex leaned back on the couch and brought Marissa with her. "Shh," she soothed Marissa as she ran her hands through her long hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't let them split us up. I can't live without you," more tears poured from the younger blonde's eyes and her body shook as she cried.

Alex nudged the girl back and cupped her tear stained face, "I'd kill them before I let them do that. Don't worry about having to live without me, cause I'm not going anywhere." She stroked Marissa's cheeks, "I love you."

Marissa sniffled and nodded, "I love you too."

Alex smiled gently and kissed Marissa's lips softly, "come on, I think you've had enough here today. Let's go home." Alex stood up and pulled Marissa with her.

They gathered their belongings and left the store in silence.


	15. Chapter 14

**WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! EXPLICIT ADULT CONTENT!**

**CHAPTER 14**

Alex moaned as Marissa expertly plunged her tongue back inside of her.

"Oh God, baby," she whimpered. The two currently were on the staircase; they hadn't made it far once they entered their house before their clothing started to come off. Alex sat on one step and gripped it tightly, her head rested on another and Marissa sat before her a couple stairs down in between her legs. "Fuck, that's it," Alex groaned and arched her back. Her mouth was agape and her eyes open wide as Marissa sucked her clit between her lips. She breathed heavily for air and tangled her right hand into Marissa's hair, pushing her face closer to her. "Don't stop, baby. God, I'm so close," she continued praising the blonde on her knees in front of her. She lifted her head and looked down to Marissa. Another moan escaped her lips and her head dropped back at the sweet sensations coursing through her body. "You're so good, baby. Right there," her eyes slipped shut and her head rolled from side to side on the step.

Marissa looked up from her spot on her knees as she continued loving the girl. She reached up then with her free hand, as her left hand was occupied pumping three fingers in and out of her, and grabbed Alex' small globes.

Alex moaned more as Marissa rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, heightening her pleasure to an even greater extent. Suddenly, she felt that sensation in her stomach and she started crying out.

"God, I'm gonna come. So close," she writhed under the girl. "Fuck baby, yes." Alex gasped for air and her body stiffened. Her hips lifted and she gripped the stair her head rested on. "Fuck!" She screamed and her grip on Marissa's hair tightened. Her body jolted violently as her orgasm finally surfaced. She banged her head back onto the step, her eyes rolled into her head and she cried out continuously as her body shook. Marissa slid another finger into the writhing blonde and pumped her hand faster as Alex rode out her climax. Once she felt Alex relax under her, only then did she release the red, swollen bud from her mouth's grasp.

"Holy shit, Marissa," Alex breathed. She ran her hands over her face, still trying to catch her breath. It wasn't often she let her girlfriend get her off first, but Marissa had her way this time and Alex wasn't going to complain.

Marissa slithered up her body, leaving a trail of fiery kisses. Alex moaned then as Marissa crushed their lips together, tasting herself on the girl.

"Baby, that was amazing," Alex spoke softly once they broke their kiss.

Marissa smiled and rested her head in Alex' slender neck.

Soon, the two found themselves kissing once more and Alex carefully turned them so Marissa now sat on the steps. Having already removed the girls' shirt and jeans, she tugged on the panties that Marissa wore, leaving her clad in only her lacy black bra. She opened the girls' legs and dove her head in, not wasting any time. Marissa cried out as Alex ravaged her with her mouth. The lanky blonde whimpered as Alex manipulated her sweet core, her tongue flicking back and forth and in circles on her clit as her skilled fingers grazed sweetly inside of her.

Suddenly, the older blonde pulled back as a noise caught her attention.

Marissa watched as Alex' face changed from one of pure lust to cautious while she looked around. She couldn't help cursing at the unwelcome interruption.

Alex stood up and grabbed her shirt and pants. Not bothering to put her undergarments back on, she threw the clothes on.

"Alex?" Marissa questioned.

Alex put her fingers to her lips, silently telling her to be quiet. "Get dressed," Alex spoke softly to her lover, her eyes darting around to find where the noise had come from.

Marissa hesitantly grabbed her clothes and put them back on. Once dressed, Alex grabbed her hand and led her to the closet that held the safe of guns and other weapons the older of the two blondes insisted on having.

Alex opened the door and quickly punched in the code on the keypad to open the safe. Marissa saddled up to her side, she could sense Alex' sudden guard.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked quietly.

Alex looked to her as she loaded a gun. "There's someone outside," she responded. Shoving the last bullet into the gun, she handed it to Marissa, then grabbed another and loaded it. Finally, having both guns loaded, she shut the safe and the closet door.

"Come on," Alex locked their hands together and led her to the door that led to the garage. She grabbed the keys to her Jetta and slid into a pair of converse while Marissa put a pair of flip-flops on. "I'm gonna kick whoever's ass for this," she muttered and yanked the door open.

Quickly, the two stepped into the garage and Alex handed Marissa the keys. Thinking back to her short confrontation with Jodie, she took them back and decided against sending Marissa alone.

"Stay with me and if you see anyone, you shoot."

Marissa only nodded and followed Alex closely.

Carefully, Alex pulled open the door of the garage leading to their backyard. She looked around before guiding Marissa outdoors. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she saw someone trying to break into their house from the backdoors.

Quietly, she and Marissa snuck up behind the intruder. She raised her gun and cocked it. "Turn around slowly and I won't kill you," she threatened.

The guy dropped his crowbar, raised his hands as he froze the rest of his body and slowly turned around. He felt his heart leap into chest as he saw the two blondes, the one holding the gun—now in his face—not putting it down anytime soon.

"You interrupted me," Alex' eyes flashed dangerously. "I was just about to get my incredible sexy and hot girlfriend off, and you just had to interrupt us."

Marissa smirked as she held Alex from behind. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her head resting on her shoulder. She brought her free hand up, as the other held the gun Alex handed her minutes earlier, and waved.

"Now, I have to reasons to kill you," Alex continued. "Tell me why I shouldn't."

The man remained silent.

"Any last words?" The vivacious blonde started pulling on the trigger.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk."

Alex smiled triumphantly. "Good, now who the fuck sent you to break into my house?" She kept the gun in his face but took pressure off the trigger.

The man snapped his mouth shut again. _Fuck, if I say anything, I'll get killed either way!_ He thought in his head.

"She doesn't like to repeat herself, so I'd answer the question." Marissa shrugged her shoulders.

Alex smirked and turned her head to kiss Marissa quickly. As she did the guy decided now would be good to escape, but Alex' free hand shot out and grabbed him. She pulled her head away from Marissa and slammed the guy into the wall roughly. He hit with an 'umph' and grunted in pain at the force.

"You heard her, don't make me ask you again," she spoke harshly.

Marissa leaned back on the railing of the deck and crossed her arms over her chest. She'd seen Alex interrogate before. "Go easy on him, baby," she smiled.

Alex chuckled as she heard the teasing in her girlfriend's voice.

"Trey," the guy let out.

Alex raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and let up slightly. The guy took in a breath of relief.

"What do you think I should do, Rissa?" Alex watched the guy as she trailed the gun over his chest then forcefully pushed it up into his chin.

The guy closed his eyes and gulped. _Fuck._

Marissa smirked and pushed herself from the railing. She sauntered up to her girlfriend and rested a hand on Alex lower back.

"Let me?" She questioned.

Alex smiled and stepped back.

The guy opened one eye and looked at the two women.

"You know, I'm really bitchy when I don't get off," Marissa cocked her head to the side as she spoke.

Alex now stood with her arms crossed as she smiled.

"And, you don't want to see me bitchy. I can be your worst night mare," Marissa stepped into his face.

Alex couldn't help the ache that started to form between her legs as she watched the woman. _God she's fucking sexy when she's so forceful._

"What do you wanna know?" The guy squeaked out, more scared now that Marissa just stood there.

"Me?" Marissa pointed at herself. "I already know why you're here. You're here to send a message or find something out because you're Trey's little bitch." The guy only stared at her. "See her back there? She's the one you should be scared of. If it weren't for me right now, your ass would be dead. She doesn't take kindly to people putting me in danger. So I tell you what, you have exactly ten seconds to make it around this big house of ours before she comes after you. And if you by chance make it back to however you got here, you send a message to Trey from Alex and me."

The guy nodded as he listened.

Alex took the chance to speak up now, she pushed herself from the railing and approached the two, her arm immediately wrapping around Marissa's waist, "you tell him if he ever tries to come after one of us again—especially her—he'll find himself on the bottom of a river and it'll look like an accident. Now, you have ten seconds before the first bullet in this gun meets your head."

The guy didn't take a second thought and quickly ran off.

Marissa turned around with her arms spinning, "think he'll tell Trey he just got his ass handed to him by two girls?"

Alex laughed and pulled Marissa into her by the belt loop on her jeans. "I don't really care right now. I need something else," she answered before she crushed her lips to Marissa's.

The sun was quickly setting as Alex pushed Marissa roughly up against the wall she just held their intruder on, but cradled her head with a hand so she wouldn't hit the wall with it. Alex set their guns on a nearby table as they kissed and worked quickly on Marissa's jeans.

Marissa pulled her head back and moaned loudly as Alex shoved a hand into her pants and entered her with three of her fingers. "Fuck," Marissa gasped as she was fingered.

Alex worked quickly, just wanting to hear the girl scream her name. She latched her mouth to Marissa's pulse point and slid another finger into the girl.

Marissa slammed her head back into Alex' hand, making the blonde groan in pain.

Alex pulled her head back and watched Marissa's face as she pumped her hand in and out of her.

"You're so hot when you take charge," Alex let out huskily as she wriggled her fingers inside the girl.

"I'm glad…mmmmm…I'm glad you like it," Marissa responded full of moans. "God, right there, baby. Right there," she whimpered as Alex stroked her with her thumb.

"Right here?" Alex questioned as she rubbed at the spot right on Marissa's clit that elicited the previous request.

Marissa nodded frantically as she gasped for air. She held to Alex' shoulders and let her head bob forward.

Alex kept her hand moving as she dropped to her knees before the writhing girl. The blonde tugged on the jeans with her free hand and when they were down to Marissa's feet she lifted one leg and then the other and pushed the garments to the side, all the while her fingers wriggled inside the girl.

Marissa gripped the wall for some form support as Alex threw her left leg over her should and pushed her right leg further away.

Alex looked up briefly and saw Marissa watching her with clouded eyes. She kept eye contact as she removed her coated handed from Marissa's crotch and replaced it with her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut at the first taste as she pleased the younger blonde.

Marissa let out a sharp breath and a loud moan as Alex sucked on her clit. Her right knee buckled as Alex moaned against her then, the sweet vibrations just enough to send her over the edge. "More," she whimpered as she tried to stay up.

Alex moved her head lower, pushed her tongue into the girl, and brought hand up to toy with Marissa's clit.

"Fuck!" Marissa screamed out, her head slamming back into the wall again, painfully.

Alex felt the girl start to slide down the wall and she braced her firmly by holding her on her ass. She continued the work with her fingers and tongue, speeding the pace up with both of them.

"I'm gonna come, Alex," Marissa cried out. She hunched over then and cried out again as her orgasm wracked her thin frame.

She gripped the railing of the steps that they'd walked up awhile before as she screamed out every curse word under the sun chased with Alex' name.

Alex grinned into the girl's crotch as she licked her clean.

Marissa whimpered as she slunk down the wall.

"You ok?" Alex asked quietly, stroking Marissa's cheek with her clean hand.

Marissa only whimpered more and nodded.

Alex smirked and leaned into kiss the girl. Marissa moaned into the kiss, still breathless from the orgasm and she weakly pulled away after a few seconds for air. The older blonde stroked her cheek for a few seconds longer and kissed her lips softly before she moved to cradle the girl into her body, allowing her to calm down. Finally, after about ten minutes Marissa turned her head to Alex, "that was so good."

Alex laughed lightly and kissed the girls lips again, "glad you enjoyed it."

Marissa nodded and rested her head on the girls shoulder, "I love you."

Alex closed her eyes and leaned her head onto Marissa's, a smile gracing her lips. "I love you too, Rissa," she whispered.

_**I'll post a few more chapters for you since it's been forever since I've updated this.**_


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Chad and JJ stood with their arms crossed in front of Alex' desk as she looked at them, her feet rested on her desk and her arms crossed at her chest. Her eyes shifted between the two. "Tell me, do I need to bring in more people to handle the job you should have finished by now?"

The two had already been yelled at about the attempted break in.

"No," Chad responded.

Alex glared, "then get the fuck rid of them. They interrupted Marissa and me."

"How do you want us to do it?" JJ questioned the irate blonde.

Alex shifted her head to JJ's direction and he quickly regretted his questioning of the blonde. She took her feet from the desk and stood up. Although JJ towered over her, her nerve didn't leave her as she approached him.

"I don't care how you fucking do it! Get rid of them!" She snarled. "Before I get rid of you," she shoved her finger into his chest.

"Alex come on," Chad started but shut his mouth as he got a look from the blonde.

"Come on what, Chad?" She looked at him, challenging him to finish his statement. "I want them gone, I've given you at least three weeks, almost four."

"You want us to get rid of Jodie, too?"

"Hm, let's think here shall we? Trey, Kevin, Ryan, and Jodie have threatened Marissa in one way or another. Does that answer your question?" Chad nodded. "And make it look like an accident," she finished as she sat back down in her chair.

"We think there's a leak…well we know there's a leak," JJ hesitated.

Alex' eyes narrowed to small slits at the confession, and at the exact moment she saw movement near the window of her office with drawn shades, "get that bitch in my office!"

JJ and Chad turned as they saw the eavesdropper quickly retreating. Moving faster though, the two bulky men walked out and grabbed the brunette by her arm.

"Where do you think you're going, sweet heart?" Chad grinned and yanked the girl back into the office.

Alex couldn't help but laugh as she saw the two men shove the tiny girl into the office.

"Well, Taylor Townsend, how nice of you to join us," the blonde smiled.

"I—I—I—I can explain!" She stuttered.

Alex felt her face grow to a scowl and she stood up again, "JJ, Chad, give us a minute."

The two nodded and left the office.

Alex shut the door and locked it then drew the blinds down.

Taylor swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched the silent blonde lean against her desk, sitting on it slightly while she stared at her.

Alex smirked then laughed, she allowed her head to drop while she chuckled. Taylor felt her nerves leave her and tears pool in her eyes. She knew the blondes temper.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out as the tears finally made their way down her cheeks.

Alex stopped her chuckling and looked into Taylor's teary eyes. "You're sorry?" She let out, her voice incredulous.

Taylor nodded furiously in fear. Alex pushed herself from the desk and quickly got into Taylor's face. "You put Marissa's life in danger!" She yelled.

Taylor flinched and tried to shrink away from her boss.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right now," Alex snarled at the girl, her voice dangerous.

Taylor whimpered. "I can help you. I know what they're going to do," she offered. "Please, just…just don't kill me."

Alex raised her eyebrows and pulled back. "Get the fuck out of my office," she growled. Taylor stood quickly and went for the door. Alex stopped her before she left, "and if you dare turn your back on me again, I will make sure you never see daylight again."

Taylor only nodded and left the office in fear.

"Hey, can…can I talk to you?" Marissa entered the bedroom where Alex sat strumming on her guitar.

Alex looked up as she heard the tone in Marissa's voice. She set her guitar on its stand next to the bed and patted the spot next to her. Marissa took a deep breath and sat down next to her lover. She ran a hand through her long dirty blonde hair and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Alex fell concerned as she watched the actions of her girlfriend.

Marissa looked at Alex, "she's going to take you away from me."

Alex scrunched her eyebrows together, "who?"

Marissa let her eyes fall to the comforter and she picked at it, "Jodie."

Alex dropped her head back, _I don't need this tonight_, "I told you before Marissa, she isn't going to split us up. I won't let that happen."

"But she knows you! She knows how to manipulate you!" Marissa let out.

Alex groaned and ran a hand threw her hair, "three years ago, yeah, she did. We went over this, Marissa."

Marissa looked back to Alex, "no, you went over it, I just shut up because I didn't wanna fight with you."

Alex bit her tongue to keep her from saying something.

"God, you don't get it, Alex!" Marissa shrieked and threw her arms in the air.

"I get it perfectly well, Marissa. I know you're scared and I know you think she's going to split us up. But it's not going to happen," Alex kept her voice calm as she spoke to her lover.

"Then why haven't you gotten rid of them yet?" Marissa spat out.

Alex glared and got off the bed, her temper quickly working, "I'm working on it."

Marissa stood up as well as Alex leaned against the door. "Maybe you want us to break up," the lanky blonde blurted out.

Alex glared, she loved this girl more than anything but right now her patience were wearing thin, "are you fucking serious?"

Marissa crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, "we aren't married, and you don't want to get married so, yeah."

"Oh here we go again," Alex threw her hands in the air. _ This is getting old_.

"Well it's true!"

Alex groaned and sat back down on the bed.

"Is that what all of our fighting has been about? You're pissed because I don't want to get married? I thought you understood. Marissa, even if we were married they would still try and split us up. People get divorced all the damn time."

"Oh so now you're saying if we got married we would get divorced?" Marissa couldn't believe her girlfriend.

Alex closed her eyes and started counting in her head, she had already lost her temper once that day and didn't want to lose it again, especially with someone as stubborn as Marissa. "I did not say that, did I?" Silence came from the other blonde, "I said people get divorced and it wouldn't stop them from trying to split us up. Why are you doing this?"

Marissa pursed her lips together, "why won't you marry me?"

Alex wanted to scream, "God damn it, Marissa, I told you! I don't want to fucking get married!"

"I told before not to swear at me!" Marissa yelled.

Alex bit her tongue again as she glared at her lover then took a deep breath before she spoke, "this is exactly what they want, us fighting."

Marissa stayed silent and looked away. Alex sighed and stood up. She placed her hands gently on Marissa's hips, "this is what they want us to do. They want us to keep fighting so one of us will leave the other."

"So how do we stop?" Marissa asked quietly.

Alex looked down, another sigh escaped her lips, "I don't know."

Marissa sighed, her arms still crossed over her chest. "We could get married," she spoke softly, almost whispered.

Alex groaned inwardly, "that won't stop them, baby."

Marissa pulled away and left the room. Alex let her eyes roll upwards before she went after the girl. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, "Marissa, stop, we have to talk about this," she spoke as she followed Marissa down the stairs.

"I'm done talking," Marissa responded as she stepped foot on the floor.

"Well I'm not," Alex continued.

Marissa continued walking into the kitchen. Alex growled again, her patience fully gone now. "Damn it, Marissa! Turn around!" She yelled.

Marissa stopped in her tracks and whipped around. "I am not one of your fucking employee's you can just boss around! I'm your girlfriend!" Marissa yelled back. "I'm not someone you can just demand shit out of and expect it to happen. I am your partner and I expect a little bit of respect from you," with that, the angry blonde continued to the kitchen, leaving her girlfriend standing in the foyer.

Alex wasn't about to let this go and followed closely behind her. She stopped as she saw Marissa frozen in her spot. The younger girl turned, her face pale. Quickly, Alex stepped up to her. "What is it?" She questioned softly, only for Marissa to faint into her arms.

Alex caught the girl and sat down slowly, lowering her to the ground. She looked around once having Marissa on the floor and spotted the note gripped in Marissa's hand. She took it from the girl and scanned it.

'Next time I'll make it inside you and make sure you don't breathe to tell someone. I'd watch where you go and make sure the lugnuts on your bitch's tires are tight every time she leaves.'

Alex let the note drop to the floor and she rested her back against the refrigerator, her eyes shut.

"Where is she?" Summer asked as she entered the house.

"Upstairs," Alex responded quietly and shut the door after Seth entered. Summer quickly ran up the stairs.

Seth watched his blonde friend; this side of her was rare, "hey, you okay?"

Alex looked up into his brown eyes, "I don't know, Seth. I should have been the one to find that note."

"Alex, don't blame yourself."

Alex sighed and headed for the living room. She sat down on the couch and rested her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees. She couldn't help the feeling of this being her fault, involving Marissa in her drama. And now she felt even more compelled to defend the darker blonde who stole her heart the moment she laid eyes on her.

"Do you guys want to come stay with us?"

"We can't intrude," Alex shook her head, her face still in her hands.

"Alex, it obviously isn't safe—"

"It is safe here!" Alex snapped at him, she pulled her head out of her hands and shot him a glare.

"Then how did they get in the house? And without you knowing," Seth raised his eyebrows.

Alex kept her mouth shut and looked back to the floor, her voice came out harsh, "I don't know."

"Alex, just come stay with us. We have more than enough room. It's better than having you two here on your own."

"I can protect Marissa here. I'm fully capable of it and you've seen it," her pride was being wounded as Seth kept talking.

"I know you can, but four is better than two. Please, Alex? It might make Marissa feel a little better."

Alex stayed silent for awhile as she contemplated it. About ten minutes later, she rose from her spot on the couch.

"Alex?" Seth questioned as Alex walked towards the closet with her gun safe.

"I want you to take Marissa to your house and keep her there. I have some things I need to take care of. I already told JJ and Chad everything," she spoke, her voice unwavering, almost monotone.

Seth stood up and walked to where he heard the blonde loading guns, "Alex, what are you going to do?"

Alex ignored the curly haired boy as she loaded one more gun. She grabbed the switchblade and shut the safe.

"Alex," Seth said again.

"I'm taking care of this, once and for all," Alex answered as she yanked her leather jacket from its spot on a hanger in the closet. She closed up the closet, walked to the dining room and hung her jacket over a chair, and set her guns on the dining room table.

"Don't do anything stupid, Alex," Seth let out.

Alex ignored him yet again as she pushed past him out of the dining room and ascended up the stairs. Reaching her and Marissa's bedroom she took a breath before she entered.

Marissa looked up from her spot where she laid. Summer looked between the two as she sat next to her, cross-legged.

"Hey," Alex said quietly and knelt down next to the bed.

Marissa felt tears form in her eyes again.

"Hey, hey, no tears. It'll be okay, I promise you. I'm making sure of it, right now," Alex stroked the hair from Marissa's face.

Summer watched the interaction between the two; her lips curled upward into a small smile. The attentiveness Alex showed Marissa made her own heart flutter.

"Seth and Summer are going to take you to their house, I don't want to leave you here alone knowing someone got into our house," Alex spoke quietly as she caressed Marissa's face.

"Don't leave me, please," Marissa whimpered, "please don't leave me, Alex. I'm scared."

Alex felt her heart break and she laid her head down on the bed to gather her emotions. She took a few breaths and lifted her head back up, "I'll only be gone for a little while. You'll be safe with them."

Marissa shook her head frantically, "no, please, don't go. I'm sorry, we don't have to get married, just don't go, please."

Alex wiped the tears from Marissa's cheeks, "I don't want them to hurt you. I promise I'm coming back, baby."

"Take me with you."

"I can't baby. I don't want to take a chance."

Marissa cried harder. Alex looked to Summer and the petite brunette nodded. Once the door was shut, Alex climbed onto the bed and took Marissa into her arms, cradling her.

"Please don't go," Marissa begged.

"I need to."

Marissa hugged closer to her girlfriend and cried harder. Alex ran her hands up and down the girls back. "Look at me," she said quietly and nudged the girls face up.

Marissa sniffed back more tears as her eyes connected with Alex' blue ones.

"I promise you I will be back in a couple hours."

"Don't leave yet, please."

Alex sighed and nodded, unable to deny the girl anything. After ten more minutes passed Alex pulled from the girl and stood up, Marissa fighting desperately to hold onto her.

"I'll be back, I promise," Alex whispered once she was standing.

Marissa stood up and wrapped her arms back around Alex. Alex slid her arms around the girls slim waist and sighed, "come on baby, let me go. The sooner I go, the sooner I'm back."

Marissa shook her head and tightened her grip.

"Do you want me to take you to their place?" Alex asked quietly.

Marissa nodded and loosened up. A few more minutes passed and Alex finally pulled from the embrace. She grabbed Marissa's hand and started to guide her from the room, only to be pulled back. Marissa pressed her lips to Alex' and shoved her tongue into her mouth. Alex moaned as they kissed and their tongues battled for dominance.

"We aren't going to get anywhere," Alex pulled back breathlessly, her hands still on the Marissa's hips.

Marissa leaned in again and started another kiss. Alex felt her resolve dissipate and she quickly found herself lowering the girl back to the bed.

"Make love to me before we go, please," Marissa whispered.

Alex only nodded and connected their lips again, pushing all thoughts of Summer and Seth downstairs waiting for them out of her mind.

"Tell me you love me," Marissa spoke again quietly as Alex slid a hand under her skirt.

"I love you," Alex responded honestly as she watched Marissa's eyes dilate when she pushed her panties aside and shoved two fingers into her. "I love you," she said again and kissed the girls lips then dropped her head into her neck as she slowly coaxed the girl to orgasm. She listened as Marissa moaned beneath her.

"Alex," Marissa moaned.

Alex pulled her head from Marissa's neck and connected their eyes again. She gave a small smile and connected their lips again.

"I love you," Marissa whispered after their kiss broke.

"I know, and I love you."

Marissa kissed her again, this time tangling her hands in the long blonde, red, and black locks. Alex let her eyes shut as she increased the pace of her fingers.

"Don't leave me," Marissa whimpered and adjusted her legs. "Please, don't ever leave me."

Alex kissed her softly again.

"I'm sorry for everything," Marissa continued.

Alex placed two fingers over her lips, "shh, we're fine, baby."

Marissa let her eyes drift shut and her body succumbed to the sweet pleasure.

Alex smiled softly and tucked her head back into Marissa's neck as she continued to cajole her girlfriend to orgasm.

"Alex? Marissa?" Summer called from the doorway, knocking as she did.

"We'll be out in a sec, Summer," Alex answered and sped up the pace of her fingers more.

"There, right there," Marissa moaned and lifted her hips as Alex hit her g-spot just right.

Alex continued what she was doing with her fingers and soon Marissa grabbed her head and kissed her furiously. Marissa moaned into the kiss and gripped Alex' shoulders. Finally, her body went limp and she let out a small whimper.

Alex let the girl calm down a little more before she pulled her hand from under Marissa's skirt and laid it gently on the girl's stomach where her shirt had ridden up.

"What are you going to do?" Marissa asked quietly as she ran a hand lazily up and down Alex' arm.

"You really wanna know?" Alex responded, just as quiet.

Marissa nodded as she continued running her fingers over Alex' arm.

"Kill them."

_**I'll update again soon **____** Thanks for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"I love you," Alex kissed Marissa once more before she opened the front door. Seth followed her outside. Marissa watched from the doorway as Alex and Seth walked down the pathway of the house back to Alex' motorcycle.

"You know how to use a gun, Seth. I don't want anything to happen to her," Alex spoke as she sat down on her bike. Seth nodded. "I mean it, Seth. If anything happens to her, I won't be afraid to come after you. Marissa is my life. You better be ready to defend her."

"Alex stop, I know. I'd do the same for Summer. I love her just as much as you love Marissa."

Alex nodded and she looked to the ground, "please, Seth…just don't let anything happen to her."

Seth nodded, "how long?"

"I don't know. Few hours maybe. We have to hunt them down if Taylor won't lead us to them."

"Well you can call if you need me."

"All I need for you to do is watch after my girl," her eyes drifted over to Marissa who still stood in the doorway, "I trust you more than anyone with her life. I need to get out of here. Tell Marissa I love her and I'll call later."

Seth nodded again as the blonde kicked up the stand on her bike and started it.

"I'll be in touch," Alex answered before riding off on her bike.

Seth waved to no one in particular as the blonde was already out of sight. "Oh boy," he breathed and walked back into the house, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Did you find them?" Alex asked as she stepped into the house.

"Hill Crest Motel, 56th and Rockwhen. Room nine."

Alex nodded as she sat in her seat on the couch. She took a swig of the beer she was offered and held it between her legs. "Let's do this then," she took another drink of the beer, finishing it off this time, and stood up.

"How's Marissa?" JJ asked, slipping on his leather jacket.

Alex nodded at the mention of her girlfriend, "she's with Summer and Seth right now. Where's Taylor at?"

Chad turned around and nodded his head to a couple other guys. Alex looked up as the two men escorted Taylor to the front room where Alex was waiting.

Taylor's eyes grew as she saw the pissed off blonde.

"Hi Taylor, I wanna play a little game," Alex spoke.

Taylor sat down on the couch and Alex sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"Okay…" Taylor looked around.

"Let's play, Guess What. Okay?" Alex raised her eyebrows. "Do you know how to play?"

Taylor shook her head, "no."

"Well this is how it goes, I say something like, 'guess what I ate for lunch,' and you try to guess what I had, okay?"

Taylor nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll go first. Hm, where to start? Oh I know, guess what Marissa found in the kitchen tonight?"

Taylor looked around the room, confused. "Food?" She answered, more so questioned.

Alex smirked and looked to the floor. When she looked back up, the smirk was gone and her eyes were narrowed to small slits. She pulled the letter from her leather coat and shoved it at Taylor, "she found this, Taylor. This note, right here in your lap, is what my girlfriend found."

Taylor looked at the note and read it, her eyes bugged out and she looked back up, "I had nothing to do with this, I swear! I would never—"

"You would never what, Taylor? Put my girlfriend's life in danger? Let me put this simple for you, Taylor, I'm a dangerous woman to mess with, and even more dangerous when the love of my life is being threatened by some fucking Barbie doll!"

"Alex, please just listen—"

"Shut up, Taylor. You're gonna listen to me, and you're gonna listen good."

Taylor nodded as Alex continued speaking to her, inches from her face, "you are going to stand up, follow us out that door, and lead us to where those bastards are. After that, you're going to give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

Taylor gulped in fear, yet again. She couldn't help the tears that surfaced. Alex felt her irritation grow more as she heard a cell phone ringing continuously.

"Someone answer that god damned phone!" Alex yelled behind her before she turned back to Taylor.

"Alex, it's Marissa. She doesn't sound good," Chad handed Alex' cell phone to her.

Alex turned back and took the cell phone. "Watch her," she pointed to Taylor and walked from the room. "You okay, baby?" She spoke.

"Where are you? I want you to come back. I'm scared, Alex."

Alex stood with her left arm over her chest, her hand resting on her upper arm as she held the phone to her ear with the right hand.

"I know baby, I'll be there soon. Watch a movie with Summer. I'll call you as soon as I can okay?" Alex heard the girl sniff, "come on baby, don't cry. I need to take care of this tonight so they can't bother us anymore."

Marissa raked a hand through her hair as she stood in the bathroom, "I love you, Alex."

Alex smiled, "I love you too, baby. Go watch a movie with Summer and I'll be there when you wake up."

"When I wake up?"

Alex smiled, "yeah, when you wake up. You always fall asleep during movies unless I'm distracting you from it."

"I wish you were here."

"I will be soon, baby, I promise. Just go watch a movie, watch 13 Going on 30 like you love. K?"

"Okay, I love you."

Alex smiled again, "I love you too, baby. Bye."

"Bye," Alex snapped her phone shut and proceeded back to the front room where her men waited. "Let's go," she spoke, her demeanor completely changed from what it was when talking to Marissa seconds before. "You," she pointed to Taylor, "come with me." Taylor nodded and followed Alex out the door.

Alex walked with JJ and Chad out the front door, several others shuffling out behind them.

"I want Chris and Eric to go to Seth's place. I trust him, but Trey, Kevin and Ryan can take him down, I want him to have back up. Marissa's life comes first," Alex stated as they jogged down the steps. "Chad, I want you to go with them, JJ, you come with me. Chad, get Marissa out of there if anything happens and if something does, you make sure Summer is safe too. She's Marissa's best friend and I won't be responsible if she's in anyway harmed." They approached the black Honda Civic Alex kept at the house. "Get in, Taylor," Alex pointed to the passenger seat. Taylor didn't make her ask twice and scurried to the car.

"You think they'll go after them?" Chad asked, twirling his keys in his hand.

"I really don't know. After that attempted break in the other night, I have a feeling they have people watching Seth and Summer's place."

Chad nodded. "Eric, Chris, lets go," he hollered at two more men.

"Chad, protect my girl."

Chad gave a weak smile as he saw the worry in Alex' blue eyes, "just like for you, I'd take a bullet for her."

Alex returned the smile and dropped her attention to the ground. She quickly gathered her thoughts and looked back up. "Let's go," she practically yelled.

Everyone hopped into the cars around, four in each one. Alex gave Chad one more look before she slid into the Civic and started it up.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Chad, what are you doin' here?" Seth opened the front door, "and Chris and Eric."

"Alex wants us here. Marissa okay?" Seth nodded as the three men stepped inside.

"Chad? What's going on? Is…is Alex okay?" Marissa walked into the entryway.

"She's good, babe. Just wants us here. You alright?"

Marissa looked away, her arms over her chest. Chad ran a hand up and down the girls back and pulled her into a one armed hug.

"We're watching 13 Going on 30…do you wanna watch it with us?" Marissa changed the subject.

Chris and Eric raised their eyebrows and Chad laughed, "yeah, we'll watch it with you babe." The other two men held in their groans. Chad shot a look back to them.

"We're gonna look around, make sure no one's here," Chris spoke up.

Chad nodded and the two walked out the front door, each going in opposite directions.

"Alex, let me explain, please?" Taylor spoke as Alex drove.

"You really aren't in a position to be talking right now, Taylor," Alex responded and slid into another lane to pass the cars.

"I was threatened, they threatened my family, Alex. My little girl."

"Taylor, who is more dangerous, them or me?"

Taylor looked down, "Trey was in jail…so was Kevin, and even Ryan."

Alex scoffed at the remark, "I've been there too, Taylor, so have half of the men with us tonight. I've got at least 25 guys behind me."

Taylor sighed, "they know you're coming. They set this up."

Alex shot a glance at Taylor, "what?"

"They knew you'd come after them and somehow leave Marissa alone. Trey and…and Ryan are at Seth's place right now. Jodie and Kevin are decoy's."

Alex whipped the car around and drove into oncoming traffic. She grabbed her cell phone from its spot in the cup holder and dialed Seth's number from speed dial. The cars that followed her quickly turned in the oncoming traffic as well and followed the blonde. "Come on, Seth, pick up," she spoke impatiently.

Taylor held onto the handle of the door and shrieked as Alex dodged cars coming at her. She screamed as Alex whipped the car around again and flew down an exit ramp.

"Seth! Get out of the house! Get Marissa out of there!" Alex spoke as soon as Seth answered the phone.

"What—"

"Don't question me, just do it! Tell Chad that Trey and Ryan are there! Jodie and Kevin are decoy's!"

Seth said no more and hung up the phone. He ran to the living room where Chad sat with Summer and Marissa. Chad turned in his spot and looked up at Seth, "we gotta go. We have to get out of here."

Chad calmly grabbed his phone and called Eric, "get back here, plans changed." He flipped his phone shut and looked to the sleeping Marissa. He bent down and shook her gently, "hey, Alex is on her way here, she wants you to come with me."

Marissa saw the concern in his eyes, she knew something wasn't right, "what's going on?"

Chad dropped his head, he knew this girl would see through it.

"They're here, aren't they?" Marissa's voice was quiet.

"Seth, what's going on?" Summer looked to Seth, fear written all over her face.

"Marissa, we need to leave, come on," Chad stood up from the couch, trying to hurry the girl.

Marissa said no more and followed Chad, Seth and Summer not far behind them.

Eric and Chris busted through the front door, as the four inside the house were about to exit. "We gotta go. They've got about five other guys with them," Chris pointed outside.

Marissa clung to Chad's muscular arm. "Get rid of them, I'm getting these three out of here," Chad motioned behind him.

Chris nodded and he and Eric left.

"Here, you need this," Chad handed Seth an extra gun.

Seth took the gun and wrapped a protective arm around Summer. Summer clung to his shirt. She grabbed Marissa's hand and squeezed. Marissa looked back to her then looked down. Chad started walking and the three followed closely behind, his eyes shifted, as he looked for anyone to possibly attack them.

Marissa felt her pocket vibrate and she pulled her phone out of it. "It's Alex," she spoke softly to Chad.

Chad looked down and gave a small smile.

"Hello?" Marissa spoke.

"Hey baby. You alright?" Alex voice came across. She tried to hide the distress she was feeling.

"We're leaving now. Where are you?"

"I'm almost there, Riss. Just be careful, remember some of those self defense moves I showed you?"

"Yes…"

"Use them if you have to."

"Okay, when will you be here?" Marissa slid into the backseat of the four door Honda Civic, Summer getting in next to her.

"About five minutes. Stay close to Chad."

"I will."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

Alex hung up her phone and looked at Taylor.

"They threatened my daughter, Alex. Please, you have to believe me," Taylor cried.

"You couldn't have come to me about that? I'm more dangerous than they ever will be, Taylor. They brought my girlfriend's life into this, and that makes me more dangerous anyone right now. If you had told me what they wanted, I wouldn't be thinking of putting a gun to your head and pulling the trigger."

Taylor stayed silent as she thought. "I wasn't sure what would happen. Alex, please, I really care about Mar—"

"Don't you dare say her name. Because of you, her life is being threatened right now." Alex looked in her rearview mirror. "Shit," she cursed as she saw flashing lights behind her. She opened her phone one more time, "Rileigh, I've got cops. Get rid of them."

"I'm on it, gorgeous."

Alex hung up her phone with the girl and ignored the lights behind her, dodging more cars as she sped down the street.

* * *

I've given up on rewriting this for the time being, so for now, this is what has already been written. Maybe if I get time this summer I'll rewrite it but we'll see. Hope it doesn't disappoint, and I do apologize its taken so long to update. Keep reading for the next few chapters.


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Alex whipped around another corner, the house in sight. Rileigh had the cops off her tail seconds earlier. The car came to a screeching halt and Alex looked around cautiously, "where are they?"

Taylor looked around, "they said they wouldn't be obvious."

Alex looked around more and spotted a van that could be used as a company's vehicle, a plumber or something. "There," she pointed the white van out. She looked in the driveway and noticed Chad's car, "why the fuck aren't they gone yet?"

Marissa turned in the vehicle and saw Alex step out. She shoved the door open and got out as well.

"Marissa!" Chad yelled and got out of the drivers seat.

"Alex!" Marissa yelled and started running for her.

Alex snapped her head in the direction of Marissa's voice and panicked rushed through her veins as she saw Trey and Ryan exit the van. "Stop!" She shouted.

Chad took off for the girl. Marissa pushed him away and continued to Alex, but he grabbed her again. Alex watched the two struggle and like it was slow motion, she turned her head and her breath left her as she saw Trey raise a gun. She felt her heart stop when the gun fired.

"Alex!" Marissa screamed as the blonde flew in front of her. Marissa's heart dropped as Alex fell to the cement in a heap.

"Get her out of here," Alex gripped her right shoulder as she stood back up, her eyes on fire.

Seth grabbed the blonde and started to pull Marissa back to the car.

"No!" Marissa yelled and shoved the scrawny boy from her and ran to her girlfriend.

"Marissa, please, get out of here, I don't want you hurt," Alex looked at the girl, but kept an eye on the quickly approaching brothers.

"I want to stay," Marissa countered.

Alex watched her blonde lover. She grabbed her head and planted a forceful and rough kiss on the younger girl. She stabbed her tongue into her mouth and battled with Marissa's briefly. "I'll need you to drive," she whispered and handed Marissa one of the guns she loaded a couple hours earlier.

Marissa nodded and kissed the girl again.

"Stay close to me," Alex broke the kiss and pulled away.

Marissa nodded again and watched as Alex' front changed from soft to hard in a matter of seconds.

"Are you okay? You're shot," Marissa looked at Alex shoulder.

"It's just a graze, I'm fine," Alex responded, watching Chad with Trey and Ryan.

Chad took the heel of his gun and slammed it into Ryan's head, making the blond fall to the ground, then he turned to Trey and held the gun to his chest. Trey dropped his gun and held up his hands in defeat. Ryan struggled on the ground, holding his head in his hands, trying to get some sort of eyesight back.

"Get your fucking asses out of here," Chad ground out to Trey

"Alex, you guys go, we can handle this," Chris approached the blonde and her girlfriend.

Alex looked at Chris hesitantly then nodded and turned back to Marissa, "I need you to drive, baby, I can't with my shoulder."

Marissa took the keys from Alex that she held out to her. "What about Summer and Seth?" Marissa looked back to the car where Summer still sat, watching everything.

"Seth!" Alex hollered, still holding her throbbing shoulder. She leaned against the car.

Marissa watched her lover as she tried to hide her pain. She knew it was more than just a graze.

Seth looked over to them and then turned to Summer. "Come on, babe," he said quietly and led her from the car to Alex and Marissa.

"Taylor, get in the back," Alex spoke harshly to the brunette. Taylor got out of the car and into the backseat without a word to her boss. Marissa watched her, her own anger growing as she felt betrayed by her supposed friend. Alex watched her closely then turned back to Marissa. "Good thing it was my right arm," she smirked.

Marissa tried to smile as Alex tried to make light of the situation.

"Hey, this is nothin'," Alex stroked the girls soft cheek then turned as she saw someone approaching her. It's like her shell hardened.

"They wanna race," Chad spoke.

Alex peered over at Trey and Ryan, who were now being approached by Jodie and Kevin and the five other guys that Chris and Eric took on.

"After they shot at my girlfriend?" Alex spoke. "They're lucky they aren't dead right now!"

Chad didn't respond. She pushed away from them and walked over to the guys, ignoring the pain in her shoulder for the time being.

"Hey baby, change your mind?" Jodie smirked.

Alex glared at the girl.

Marissa watched the interaction between Alex and her ex. She glared and walked over to them, despite Chad's objections.

"Aw looky here, a princess has just approached us," Jodie looked at the lanky blonde.

"Keep your mouth shut, Jodie," Alex warned.

Jodie turned her attention back to Alex, "or what? Are you actually going to do something to me, Alex?"

Marissa raised the gun in her hand. "I will," she responded and she cocked the gun.

Jodie laughed, "what are you gonna do with that princess? You should put it away before you hurt yourself."

Alex had enough and shoved the tiny Latina back, "stay the fuck away from my girlfriend."

Jodie looked at Alex. "You mean that whore you cheated on me with?" She pointed back to Marissa.

"She's right, that's all she is Alex, a fucking whore who can't keep her legs shut," Ryan spat out.

Alex smiled at Jodie, and as she kept her eyes on her, she brought her right hand up, although her shoulder ached from the wound, and nailed Ryan in the nose, sending him stumbling backwards.

Trey watched Marissa closely, waiting to make his move.

Chad walked over to the two blondes.

"There a problem Alex?" He asked, soon joined by Chris and Eric.

"Apparently, Marissa is a whore," Alex repeated the words Ryan and Jodie just used.

Marissa grabbed Alex' hand, feeling uneasy as she caught Trey looking at her. Alex tugged Marissa closer to her—knowing her fear—and wrapped her arm around her.

Trey smirked, "you can't keep her safe forever, Alex. Hey Ryan, think she'll spread those pretty legs of hers for me?" Trey grinned.

Chad brought the gun and pointed it at his head, "say it again, pretty boy."

"Alex," Marissa spoke quietly. Alex looked to her side where she held Marissa, "let them race me."

Alex smiled and nodded, "you guys wanna race, you're gonna race her. Meet us at the pier."

"I'm not racing her," Kevin looked Marissa up and down.

Alex raised her eyebrows, "scared she'll beat you?"

"Don't worry Kevin, I'll race her," Jodie grinned.

"Good, all the more reason for me to show your ass why Alex wanted me," Marissa spoke and left the group.

"See ya guys at the pier," Alex smirked and followed her girlfriend.


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Alex stroked Marissa's face with her left hand as she held her right arm close to her body.

The two awaited the arrival of their adversaries.

"Yeah, I know what I'm doing," Marissa responded.

"You don't have to. I can take care of them right now, baby."

Marissa smiled and slid her arms carefully around Alex' neck.

"I want you to be careful. They have something planned and I know it. Watch Jodie," Alex voiced her concern.

"I will, I promise," Marissa pecked her girlfriend's lips.

"Do you want me to ride with you?" Alex felt uneasy about all of this, even though she knew Marissa could handle her own in a race.

"No, I want you to have your shoulder looked at," Marissa declined.

Alex sighed, defeated, "I'll have Rileigh look at it when she gets here."

Marissa nodded. Alex watched her girlfriend for a few more seconds before she stepped in closer and kissed the girl softly. "I'll be at the finish line when you win," she pulled back and whispered, her eyes shut and forehead resting against Marissa's.

Marissa connected their lips again and moved her body closer.

"Good luck," Alex pulled back and slapped the girl's ass.

Marissa smiled and got into the car but didn't shut the door.

Alex stood next to the car as Jodie pulled up. The Latina exited her car and sauntered up to the shorter of the two blondes. "Hey Alex, when I win, maybe you'll wanna give me a prize," she grinned.

Alex glared at the girl and Marissa got back out of the car, "how about when you lose I kick your fucking ass for coming onto my girlfriend?" Marissa threatened Jodie.

Jodie laughed, "watch who you're talkin' to sweetie. I taught Alex everything she knows, don't think I don't know your tricks either."

Marissa raised her eyebrows, "oh really? Is that why Alex has beaten you in every race you two ever competed in? And, what makes you think Alex taught me?"

"Because you drive like her," Jodie responded, ignoring the first declaration Marissa made.

Marissa cocked her head to the side, "when I'm driving, I drive like her, but when I'm racing, I drive like my father you little bitch. You remember him, Jimmy Cooper? He kicked her your dad's ass right outta town."

Alex saw Jodie raise her hand and quickly shoved the girl back. "Touch her and I swear today will be your last," the protective blonde got into her ex's face.

Jodie smirked, "remember what that note said, check the lugnuts." With that, she turned and got back into her car.

Alex glared as her ex continued smiling at them then she turned back to her current lover and her stance softened slightly. "Kick her ass," she spoke and kissed her lips.

Marissa kissed Alex again and got back into her car.

Within minutes, a crowd gathered round and the two girls prepared to race.

Marissa revved the engine as she concentrated on the road in front of her. Jodie looked over and scowled at the lanky blonde. "Stupid whore," she muttered and turned her attention back to the street.

They both saw the red towel come down, signaling the races start. The women took no time and quickly floored it, each shifting furiously.

"Ri, look at my shoulder," Alex called out for the short black haired girl as she watched the two cars speed down the lanes. She leaned back against the hood of Rileigh's Mustang, slightly perched on the 1969 beauty.

Rileigh grabbed a bag from her trunk and make her way to Alex. The girl dropped out just before she graduated medical school, so she was well equipped to take care of the injured blonde. She ripped the shirt from Alex' shoulder and inspected the area.

"Looks clean, Lex. The bullet went straight through," Rileigh spoke as she looked at the back of Alex' shoulder.

Alex nodded, her eyes still on the scene in front of her. As Rileigh cleaned the wound, her eyes watched closely for anything that would happen.

Chad looked over to Alex then to Trey, Kevin, and Ryan and their friends. He studied them as they spoke, the idea forming in his head that they had something planned. He kept his eyes on him as he walked towards Taylor.

"What are they planning?" He spoke, his eyes still glued to the trio.

Taylor followed his gaze and quickly looked away. "I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Well find out."

Taylor didn't dare question his motives, instead, she nodded and waited for the perfect moment to sneak over to them.

Alex watched the scene play out in the corner of her eye. She called for Chad to come over to her as she saw him leave the girl.

"What's going on?" She asked once he approached.

"They're planning something, she doesn't know, but she's finding out," he spoke quietly, his arms crossed over his muscled chest. "Plans still on?"

Alex nodded her head, "after the race, make sure Marissa is safe."

Chad inclined with a nod and watched as the girl's cars came racing back, Jodie with a good lead.

"Come on baby…" Alex whispered. "Fuck! Watch it, Rileigh!" She hissed as Rileigh bumped her shoulder accidentally while cleaning it.

The girl gave a weak apology and the blonde went back to watching the race. Her grin grew as Marissa pushed her NOSS button and the car flew past Jodie's.

Marissa looked to her side as she passed Jodie, flipping the girl off as she did.

Jodie yelled in frustration and slammed her hands on the wheel. Both cars came to a sudden halt and Jodie flew out from her car. "You stupid bitch!" She screamed and lunged at Marissa who had just exited her car.

Alex pushed herself from Rileigh, grabbed the gun from Chad's pants and made her way to the girls.

Marissa saw Jodie fly at her and grabbed the girl mid air, throwing her to the ground.

"You whore! You fucking whore!" Jodie screamed, getting back up. She rammed her shoulder in Marissa's stomach, spearing her violently into the car. Marissa hit with a sickening thud and crumpled to the ground.

Alex approached then and grabbed a hand full Jodie's black locks. "Pick on someone who can actually take you on," she growled, yanking her back and throwing her to the ground.

Jodie glared up at Alex.

Marissa struggled against the car as she saw Alex tower over Jodie, much like she did when she killed the guy trying to mug her. Alex stood over Jodie, the Latina crawling away from her as Alex held a gun at her, cocked and ready to fire.

Everyone watched the enraged blonde, ready to pounce at any time. At that moment, Trey decided now would be a good idea to go after Marissa as he watched her struggle against the car, holding her abdomen hunched over. He looked around and quickly made his way towards her. Chad caught the movement and moved swiftly to stop the perpetrator. Within seconds he had Trey on the ground after a punch, making a brawl breakout between the guys backing Alex and the ones backing Trey.

Alex knelt down, her hand not wavering and got back into Jodie's face.

"You see that girl back there that you just ran into a car?" She nodded over her head towards her fallen lover who was now being helped up by Summer. "She's worth more to me than you were ever worth," Alex' voice was laced with venom. "And you wanna know why I left you for her?"

Jodie shook in her place on the ground under Alex, she'd never seen her ex like this. It wasn't often she was scared, but as she had a gun held to her face, she couldn't help but let the fear overtake her.

"I left you for her because I walked in on you fucking him!" Alex yelled out, pointing at Kevin who currently was trading punches with JJ. "The only person who is a whore here is you! That girl you called a whore is the furthest thing from it! Because of her, your ass isn't dead right now!"

Marissa watched as the blonde became undone.

"For the past three fucking years, she's been scared you'd come back and I'd leave her for you! But because of her, I am who I am! She was the one who held me the night I found you! Because of you, I'm terrified to get married to the one person I love more than life itself!"

Marissa watched as people started moving in. She looked to Chad and the bald guy caught her eyes. He only nodded, silently telling her she should.

"Baby…" She said softly, approaching Alex and Jodie, "don't…it's not worth it…she's not worth it." Marissa approached carefully, and laid a gentle hand on the blonde's back and her hand on Alex' left arm that was holding the gun at Jodie.

Alex looked to her and Jodie let out a breath she was holding.

"Please…" Marissa whispered, caressing her face.

Alex felt her body relax and she dropped her arm. Marissa nodded and led Alex away from the Latina slowly, their eye contact not once breaking.

"Let Chad take care of them," Marissa spoke as they stood next to the black Civic.

Jodie still stood, frozen in her spot as she watched the two lovers.

Alex still didn't speak, she only listened as her girlfriend spoke to her. She looked around and threw Marissa to the ground as she saw Chad fall to the ground and Kevin fire his gun.

Marissa screamed as Alex collapsed in a heap. She crawled to her fallen girlfriend and gathered her in her arms. She felt strong arms suddenly wrap around her and she was pulled from Alex.

"Let me go!" Marissa cried, struggling against her captor. She swung her arms and legs wildly, not caring who it was, just wanting to get back to her girlfriend.

Alex coughed and spit up blood as she laid on the ground.

Marissa struggled more against JJ and finally was free of him. She ran to her fallen lover and dropped to her knees. "Alex," she cried as the blonde struggled to get up.

"Go, Marissa," Alex spit up more blood as she finally came to a sitting position, leaning against the Civic. Her breathing was now coming in ragged breaths. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath as the pain continued to radiate throughout her abdomen.

"Not without you," Marissa cried and moved closer.

Alex looked to her girlfriend and stroked her face, "I'm fine, baby." She gave a weak smile.

"No, no you're not. You said you wouldn't leave me," Marissa sobbed

Alex watched the girl as she cried, but soon looked to Ryan and Trey as they approached. "JJ," she spoke, knowing she couldn't move at that exact moment.

The guy didn't need to have her say anything more and stepped forward.

"Come on," Alex started to push herself up. Marissa slid an arm under her and helped her to her feet. "I love you."

"Don't, don't say that, it sounds like you're saying it for a final time," Marissa said firmly as they finally got to their feet.

Alex peered at her. "Say it back, baby, please?" She whispered.

Marissa sniffed back more tears and shook her head, "no."

"Marissa, I need to hear you say it. Please baby…"

Marissa shook her head as more tears escaped. "I love you too," she choked out.

As JJ opened the car door, Alex stopped and turned Marissa to her.

"I love you, I always have and I always will." Alex wiped the tears from Marissa's cheeks with her right hand, then turned and fired the gun in her left hand. Marissa watched in horror as her girlfriend shot down Kevin.

The sandy haired man fell to the ground in a heap, his lifeless body drowning in blood. Next, Alex aimed at Trey, only feet from them. The world seemed to go in slow motion as bodies flew around the couple, everyone fighting. Trey grinned as he saw Alex point the gun at him. Marissa grabbed her own gun and held it at Trey as well. Only then did he stop advancing on them.

"You bastard." She hissed. Her body jolted back as she fired the powerful handgun. She fired again, and again, and finally one last time and the man fell to his knees. In what seemed like what would happen in a movie, Trey looked up one last time as blood bubbled from his mouth and spilled out the corners of his mouth, seconds later he fell onto the cement, his head turned to the side and eyes still open. Everyone froze as they watched Trey's body become nothing more than another corpse.

Alex looked at Marissa, her eyes filled with shock. Time seemed to stop as the lovers stood next to each other, shock filling both of them. Jodie watched as the trigger was pulled, Chad watched from his spot on the ground as he struggled to get up after the blow to his head.

Marissa's hand shook as she dropped the gun and slumped against the car. Alex turned to her, clutching her stomach. "You did it…" Alex voice was soft and raspy. Marissa looked up, her eyes filled with tears as realization of what she just did set in.

Chad finally made it to his feet and watched as the two girls stood next to each other.

"Alex!" Marissa screamed as the girl fell into her.

* * *

**I had to stop it there, can't expect me to be too nice now ;) Hopefully I still have some readers, if not on this one then my others that are way better!**


End file.
